Serendipity
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: He has never regretted his job before, it was something he could take pride in because it was something he was good at. Then she walks into his life. Before he can even think, he does the one thing he never thought he'd ever do...he lies.
1. Chapter 1

Port Charles was about to experience one of the coldest winters to date, at least that's what the weather people are saying. Quite frankly, he couldn't feel the cold and probably wouldn't even notice the drastic frost around him.

Its been another long night, his friends having yet another "crisis" that needed his immediate attention and all his free time. If not for the slight emergency at the warehouse, he doubts he would've been allowed to leave the penthouse hours ago.

Sitting on his bike, Jason Morgan glances up at the building that housed both his penthouse and his boss' - truly contemplating his next move. He could either go up there, put up with whatever argument they've found themselves in this time, or he can start up his bike and go where the road leads.

He's not needed, as far as the business is concerned, for at least a week. The only thing keeping him in Port Charles is his two friends that love each other to distraction, often trying to kill each other in the process of showing that love. Without much effort, his mind was made up and he was set to go.

Signaling for the guard, Johnny, to approach his bike, Jason Morgan leaves a quick message for his sister, Emily, before handing off the phone. In that gesture alone, the guard understands what he's saying and gives him the nod that he'd handle things until he returned.

Revving his engine, Jason kicks the bike off its stand before speeding away from the building. His friends will just have to make do without him for now because the road is calling to him like a moth to a flame and the need to escape is overwhelmingly persistent that he can't ignore it.

"What do you mean he just left?" Sonny Corinthos eyes on his head guard, Francis Corelli, a little miffed to find out like this at that hour of the morning.

"Johnny called up and said he'll be out of contact for a week at most." Francis relays the message, personally glad that his friend took the time off.

"How did he seem?" Carly Corinthos inserts, worry lining her features, placing herself beside Sonny - always to the right. "Did he say why he was taking off all of a sudden? Maybe I should call him...does he have his cellphone? Please, tell me he didn't leave it behind again."

"He simply gave Johnny his cellphone and took off." Francis concedes, knowing that it was going to be real tense without Jason around. "That's all I know."

"Very well." Sonny waves him away. "Return to your post."

"Yes, sir." Francis says plainly, opening the door and walking out without another word.

"We have to send someone after him, Sonny." Carly insists, turning to face her husband once the guard was out the door. "I don't know why he suddenly took off without notice, but I'm sure there must be something wrong."

"We're not sending anyone after him." Sonny says plainly, walking over to pick up their son, Michael, into his arms. "He'll be back. He always comes back. Then and only then can you bombard him with your questions."

"Sonny..." she whines, walking over to him.

"Give him time to cool off from whatever he's going through right now and, when he comes back, you can talk his ear off about it, okay?"

"Okay." she says begrudgingly. "Can we eat out tonight? I really want to use that new dress you bought me."

"Of course." Sonny kisses her softly, nothing bringing them together like Jason leaving town. "For now, lets just have breakfast with Michael before we take him to the park, okay?"

"Okay." she smiles, wanting more of a kiss than he had given. "I love you, Sonny!"

"I love you, too, crazy girl!"

Riding the road wherever it should take him, Jason finds himself entering Rochester, the welcome sign flying by him like much of the scenery. Nothing felt as good as being on the back of his motorcycle, going top speed, with the world blowing by him in a blur. To sum it up in one word, its bliss.

He was about to pass what looked like a lookout point when, for some reason, he found himself pulling off the main road and parking his bike to take in the view. The sun was about to rise over the horizon, it was truly beautiful. Its the kind of thing that his life could never taint. That people from his world could never detract from.

* * *

The autumn days are coming to an end, soon winter will be upon the small Rochester town and the world around her will be blanketed in a white beauty of purity. Its strange to think that all it will take is a good strong snowfall for the entire town to be transformed from its usual tattered, rundown state.

Going from town to town, never one to settle down, even if her life depended on it, Elizabeth Webber found refuge in the small town of Charlotte two years ago and has yet to leave since. Maybe it was the people or maybe just the town itself, but Elizabeth felt like she couldn't leave until she understood what drew her to that town.

"Morning, Lizzie, sweetheart!" the ever so sweet elderly lady, Mable Carrie, calls to her from her diner. "You stopping by for your morning muffin today? Brian has them fresh out of the oven, not even ten minutes, just how you like 'em."

"I'd love to, Mamma Carrie, but I'm trying to beat the sun over Cape Cod." Elizabeth replies lovingly, securing her art supplies into her trunk. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Oh, come now, dear." her overly loving neighbor smiles. "You can afford to spare five minutes, can't you?"

With a sigh, Elizabeth knows that she won't be able to deny her, never having been able to thus far, even knowing that five minutes is never really five minutes. Shutting her trunk with a firm grip, Elizabeth slings her backpack over her shoulder, looking both ways before crossing the street to the diner.

"One muffin, Mamma Carrie." she says with conviction. "Then I have to be going, okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart, just one." the elderly lady smiles a dimpled smile before showing her into the diner. "So, how have you been doing? You look like you haven't eaten a thing in days."

"Mamma Carrie." she groans, knowing where the woman was going with her comment. "I've been eating fine...I spent the last two days camping out on the mountain top, that's all."

"At least let me pack you a decent meal for your trip to Cape Cod." the woman turns on her charm to overdrive. "A three course meal never hurt anyone."

"Brian, help me here, will ya?" Elizabeth looks to the woman's son for help. "She's gonna make me late and she knows it."

"Sorry, Lizzie, honey." the man smirks, raising his spatula. "You know how she gets...might as well let her fix you somethin'."

"Mamma Carrie, I swear, if you give me the muffin and let me go on my way, I'll come over tonight for dinner and you can stuff me fat, okay?" Elizabeth clasps her hands together, pleading with the woman to see how badly she wanted to get to Cape Cod in time.

"You've got yourself a deal." Mable replies, handing her more than a few muffins in a brown bag. "Now, you know what time I serve dinner and what time I expect you there, right?"

"Yes, Mamma Carrie, thanks for the muffins." she exclaims on her way out the door. "I'll be on time, promise!"

Bounding out of the diner, she sprints across the street before jumping into her car and heading to Cape Cod as fast as her little car can take her. She appreciated Mable Carrie more than she could ever express, but sometimes that old lady really messes with her artistic flow.

One time, Elizabeth had been so inspired to paint like never before, but Mable had guilt her into joining her family for their semi-annual reunion. The inspiration died out and Elizabeth was forced to keep track of Mable's family events so she wasn't in town when they happened.

"Not today, Mamma Carrie." she mutters to herself, taking the turn onto Cape Cod drive. "Today is about my art and nothing's going to stop me."

Just as Elizabeth is arriving to Cape Cod, Jason is pulling away from the sight, missing each other by a few seconds. Unloading her trunk, Elizabeth sets up her easel and paints, settling in to paint the beauty that the view provided her. Admittedly, she would have loved to have gotten there earlier, but she'll just have to try again tomorrow. Preferably leaving before Mable Carrie can wrangle her into the diner for another "five minute" muffin stop.

**A/N: I'm making a couple slow paced stories, mostly as a jump start for my muse (you know how they can be stubborn sometimes), hope they turn out well. This is story number one, number two will be up soon. Anyway, hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	2. Chapter 2

Satisfied with the work she put into her painting, Elizabeth notices that its well past lunch time and in her haste to beat Mable this morning, she had forgotten to pack anything. Just her luck, she thought ruefully, forcing herself to pack up her things and head back into town. Mable is just going to love this.

Driving back at a leisurely speed, Elizabeth takes the time to wave at a few locals, even stopping a couple times to chat up a few that she considered close friends, before finally taking the turn that would put her in direct route to the diner. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't surprised to see the local mechanic strapping a motorcycle to his truck.

"Hey, Zander." Elizabeth calls to the owner's son. "Where did you pick up that beautiful piece?"

"She's something, ain't she?" Zander had a fond appreciation for motorcycles, much like her. "Guy blew a gasket or something and Pa's gonna take a look at it."

"What guy?" she questions with intrigue, remembering hearing the loud rumble of a motorcycle while she was driving up to Cape Cod.

"Outsider." Zander shrugs, gesturing for the diner. "He's in there if you wanna get a look at him. Guy kinda looks like he walked out of a bike magazine or something."

"Before I do that, I'm gonna be over at Mamma Carrie's for dinner tonight, say you'll come?" she looks at him almost pleadingly. "I promise to bake you a batch of brownies to endure it with me."

"Two batches and you go to Ma and Pa's anniversary." he sticks his hand through her passenger side window. "Deal?"

Though she was planning to be out of town for that particular event, Elizabeth slides her hand into his, a look of acceptance on her face. "Deal." she says, shaking his hand before letting him pull it back out of the car.

"Cool. I'll be there tonight, then." Zander smirked slightly before he heard the crank, prompting him to spin on his heels. "Dammit, Zeke, can't you do anything right?! Strap then pull! Dammit!"

"Ease up on the boy, Junior." Cameron Smith, better known as Pa, comes walking out from the side. "No need to bite the kid's head off."

"Are you kidding?" Zander looks at him in disbelief. "You'd have kicked my ass to Timbuktu had I done that!"

"Afternoon, Pa." Elizabeth calls to him, smiling when the older man ducks his head into the car. "How do you manage to look younger than Zander?"

"Aw, you're too sweet, Lizzie." Cameron smiles slightly. "I'm actually glad you're here."

"Yeah?" she looks at him with intrigue.

"Me and the boys towed Ms. Harver's car from the bridge past the old plantation and I found something you might like." Cameron digs for the item in his pocket before handing it to her.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth takes the piece in her hands, unable to do anything but smile from ear to ear. "Its beautiful! Thank you, Pa. I love it!"

"Its not much..." he moves to protest.

"Are you kidding?" Elizabeth looks at him in disbelief. "Its perfect...I've been looking for something to tie my collection together and you've just given me that...thank you!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Pa replies, hearing the boys going at it again. "I better get back to these two before the owner ends up losing that magnificent piece of machinery."

"That would be an utter shame." she agrees, glancing over at the bike. "Take it easy, Pa."

"You, too, sweetheart." Pa smiles before turning to his boys. "Zander, let him go, will ya? We've got work that needs to be done."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth secures the metal figurine in her glove compartment before driving to her parking spot outside her place. She was more than a little curious about the owner of the bike, never seeing such a beautiful piece before and she couldn't only imagine how unique the owner was.

The bike looked like it had to be mostly custom made, making her want to test it out for herself, but knowing she'd never get the chance. Unless, of course, she turned up the charm and had Pa let her be the one to test drive it before they gave it back to the owner...yup, that could work.

Walking into the diner, she wasn't at all surprised by the scene that waited for her, it was just like Mable Carrie to be too helpful and caring. The man, standing at least six feet, if not taller, looked like he was about to completely snap. Brian seemed to be getting a kick out of it, like he always does, whenever his mother got that way.

"Mamma Carrie, will you give the guy a break?" Elizabeth shrugs out of her coat. "He's been through enough today, don't ya think?"

"Ah, here she is." Mable gestures to Elizabeth, making her a little nervous that she had been the topic of conversation. "Lizzie, dear, tell this nice man that you have a vacant room at your place."

"What?" Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from blurting out. Sure, she had an open room, but she wasn't an inn keeper or something. Its her home. Her safe haven from all the locals.

It was bad enough that his bike decided to break down in the small town of Charlotte, Rochester, but now to find out he'd be stuck there for a while...Jason wasn't happy. He had come into the diner to use the phone, hoping to call Johnny for a spare car and have his bike towed back to town, but Mable Carrie just wouldn't give him that.

He had heard the bell ding over the door and didn't even think to turn around. That was, of course, until he heard her voice. It was a voice that felt so familiar yet completely new and foreign. Turning to look at her, he found himself in a totally different kind of silence. He was stunned.

Standing before him, a look of pure beauty, soft and delicate with milky white skin and wild curly hair, was a woman that could possibly make him weak in the knees. If not for the elderly woman's voice grinding on his nerves, Jason would probably have taken more time to observe her.

"Listen, sweetheart, Lola's Inn is completely booked up and the motel...well that's no place for a man like him, you see." Mable proceeds to convince Elizabeth that this was the best choice.

The man was good looking, she'd give him that, but that didn't warrant an open invitation into her home. There are some things that Elizabeth just wouldn't stand for and that's one of them. Turning her look on Mable, forcing herself to not stare at the man who could literally make take her breath away, Elizabeth fixes her with a firm look.

"Mamma Carrie, you know how I feel about my home." Elizabeth says seriously. "I'm sure he won't mind staying at the motel, right mister?"

"Nonsense." Mable unknowingly prevents Jason from responding. "Lizzie, he's really down on his luck, his bike breaking down and all...be good to our neighbors, right?"

"Mamma Carrie..." she sighs, running a frustrated hand down her face. "No. Don't give me that look...no, don't do it! Brian!"

"Not gettin' involved." Brian holds his hands up, backing away from the order window.

"Mamma Ca...oh, come on!" Elizabeth groans. "Fine! Okay? Fine! He can stay at my place."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it, sweetie?" Mable smiles her dimple smile. "Now I expect both of you for dinner tonight...go on...show him your place."

"I actually came here to..." Elizabeth's protest wasn't heard as Mable walked off to the other customers. "So much for eating lunch."

Jason had tried to find an opening for him to talk, but none came up and - before he even realized it - she was agreeing to the older woman's demands. If he had any words to voice, they had quickly vanished at the fact that he could possibly be staying with her. Maybe it was crazy to want to get to know her, but he couldn't help it.

"Sorry about her." Elizabeth sighs, looking up at him with kind eyes. "And I'm sorry if I sounded rude earlier...my place is just...well its private, you know?"

"I get it." and he really did...but even his penthouse was never as private as he wanted it to be. "I can stay at the motel, its no problem, really."

"I only said that to push her buttons." Elizabeth waves away his suggestion. "Believe me, that place is meant for hookers and johns. You do not want to stay there."

The look on his face almost had her laughing in his face.

"Shocking for a small town like this, I know, but its true." Elizabeth shrugging back into her coat before holding open the door. "Come on...my place is just across the street."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason watched her as they walked across the street to her house. There was something about the way she carried herself that drew him in, that made him a captivated man in need of learning more. A part of him, though he wouldn't admit it, was glad that none of them seemed to know who he was.

In this small town, Jason Morgan is simply a man that had the unfortunate luck of having his bike breakdown on his way to wherever he was headed. Though he knew exactly why his bike broke down, Jason wouldn't deal with it right now, he'd save that for when he got home.

"I have to ask you something and you can tell me to mind my own business or not, but..." she stops him outside her place, popping open her trunk. "Is that bike mostly custom parts? I mean, it looked like was, but I can't be sure."

That caught him slightly off guard, but not as off guard as her car caught him. He remembers it from when he was leaving that lookout point. The driver had caught his eye, but he couldn't get a good look at her because they were going in separate directions.

"Uh, yeah." he replies, holding out his hands when she looks at him expectantly, taking hold of whatever items she was handing out. "Its made up of mostly custom parts."

"I knew it." she smiles brightly, holding a bunch of stuff in her arms before walking over to the door. "I mean, I suspected it, but...wow...that bike is something else. I doubt I've ever seen a more beautiful piece of machinery in all my life."

"You need help with that?" Jason gestures to the lock, noticing her arms were full.

"Are you kidding?" she laughs softly, digging for her keys before unlocking the door. "I'm a pro at this...I usually unload all this stuff by myself in one shot."

Following her through the doorway, shutting the door behind him before following her further into the house. Unlike his penthouse, her place felt lived in, like a real home even if it was just her. At least, he suspects that its just her. Or maybe its a hope.

"Okay, this may be a little backwards, seeing as I'm letting you stay in my home already, but what's your name?" Elizabeth questions, setting her things down before showing him where to set down the stuff he's carrying.

"Jason Morgan." he watches for her reaction, wondering if she was more knowledgeable than her neighbors.

"Huh." she gives as her response, turning her back to him to make sure she didn't break or mess anything up. "Okay."

Turning back to him, she simply guides him through the house, showing him where everything is. The kitchen, the bathrooms, the living room and then - finally - came the bedrooms. She doesn't ask him any further questions, simply pointing out which is hers and which will be his before walking off to handle whatever she needed to handle.

Relaxing a bit, Jason takes a look around, not lost at how different it is to his place. Where his place has solid colored walls, off-white with beige trimmings, the furniture not presenting with much color either - with the exception of his pool table and couch, of course. They probably stood out from the entire place.

This room, a lot like the whole house, was a blend of colors and fabrics. Normally a little put off by so much color, Jason found that this place was welcoming and warm. He thinks about how Carly and Sonny's place - while welcoming, wasn't all that warm - but then again, what did he know.

"Settling in, okay?" her voice pulls him out of his mental comparisons to look at her. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its okay." he replies, not wanting to correct her by saying she didn't startle him. "Your place is nice."

"Nice?" she looks at him skeptically, laughing softly when he looks apologetic that he might have offended her. "I can tell you like the place...just...don't use nice when talking to me. Its the kiss of death and I hate hearing it."

"Oh." he was confused, to say the least, but accepted what she has said. "Okay...well, can you tell me where the garage is?"

"Miss your bike already?" she says softly, clearly teasing him, but he didn't mind. "I don't blame you. I'd miss that beauty if I owned it."

"You ride?" he tilts his head slightly, trying to figure out what her story was.

"No." she sighs, truly sad about that. "My high school boyfriend had an older brother who owned a bike. After a few perfectly timed pouts and damn good pleading, he let me drive once in a while. I've been hooked on bikes from the moment I first revved his engine."

The look in her eyes had him completely captivated, she clearly loved riding as much as he does, a flicker of danger flashing through her eyes. In that moment, he believes that if he's not careful he will be in a different kind of danger than he's accustomed to. One of the heart.

"So...why do you want to go to the garage?" Elizabeth questions, smiling slightly when she notices he hadn't been paying attention.

"What?" he looked at her confusedly.

"Why do you want to go to the garage if you don't want to check on your bike?" she questions, looking at him playfully.

"Oh, I left my bag on my bike." he explains, shaking his head of any lingering thoughts. "I kind of need it to wash up."

A knock sounded at the door, causing her to smile, knowing that knock anywhere.

"Looks like you don't have to go anywhere." she nods her head to the side, before walking out of the room, knowing he'll follow. Like she predicted, Zander was waiting for her at the door.

"Mamma Carrie told me you're housing the biker." Zander held up a saddle bag. "Think he might need this?"

"Thanks." Elizabeth takes the bag from him before handing it back to Jason. "You're still coming tonight, right?"

"Actually..." Zander drawled out.

"No. No, no, no!" she practically exclaims. "Come on, Zander...that's not fair!"

"Sorry." Zander smiles slightly, truly sad that he won't get the brownies. "Pa's sending me outta town."

"Dammit." she mutters, letting out a sigh before wrapping her arms around him. "Drive safe."

"Sure thing." he kisses her cheek, glancing back at Jason, wondering why he looked pissed, but not thinking much of it. "Be careful with the add on."

"Go away." she pushed him softly. "See you when you get back to town."

"Count on it." he winks at her before jogging back to his truck.

Watching him leave, knowing that she'd have to endure Mamma Carrie without him, she lets out a long sigh before turning around. Elizabeth was more than a little curious to find him with a blank expression on his face, a part of her wondering if he was jealous. As quickly as the thought popped into her head, however, she cast it away just as quickly.

"You gonna freshen up or what?" she says teasingly, trying to get him out of his current mood.

"That your boyfriend?" he finds himself asking, not really sure why he cares.

"Zander?" she wanted to school her features, but she couldn't help it. She laughed so hard that he thought she'd faint from lack of oxygen. "No...no. Zander's just a friend...more like a brother. I'd never...that's just too weird."

Not caring why, Jason felt relieved at that knowledge, relaxing further as she took him by the arm and guided him towards the bathroom.

"Excuse the girly things." she smirks, folding her arms across her chest. "I keep a couple stuff for guys in that drawer. They haven't been used so don't worry about anything weird like that."

"Why do you keep them?"

"For times like this." she shrugs. "Never know when a hunky man will drop by unannounced looking for a place to stay, right?"

She was going for humor, but he could tell she was bothered by him, even if its only a little. At least it twas something.

"I'm gonna make me something to eat." she says, meeting his eyes. "Would you like something when you're done showering?"

"Uh...sure." he shrugs. "Whatever you're having."

"Okay."

They hold their gaze for a moment longer before she laughs softly and walks away. He couldn't help but wonder what she found so amusing about him? Usually when people see him they either quake in fear or glare in disgust. Women...well they drooled over him and some even successfully get him into bed. Never before did anyone laugh with amusement. Elizabeth Webber is definitely something else, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

During lunch, Elizabeth allowed herself the chance to just observe him, to watch him in utter curiosity. As an artist, she sees things differently than most people and Jason made her muse jump to alert. Though her hands were itching to sketch or sculpt or even just paint him, Elizabeth wouldn't be that crazy.

No, she'll do something even crazier at the moment, she'll try to remember as much about him, promising herself to do it all later. Preferably when he's not around. While portraits aren't her strong suit, Elizabeth is almost certain that she can definitely make one of him.

"I guess, it kind of goes without saying, but I'm an artist." she explains, keeping up with the conversation while committing every detail of him to memory. "Not one of those hotshot, paid a million dollars a painting, kind of artist...but still, an artist none the less."

"That why you were going up to that lookout point?" Jason inquires, setting down his empty plate.

"Cape Cod?" she guesses that's the place he's talking about. "Yeah...that's why I was up there. Of course, I wanted to be up there earlier, but Mamma Carrie just couldn't help herself. I'm sure you've noticed how overly caring she can be."

"That's one way to put it." Jason would have called her damn near obsessive or off her meds...but overly caring was nicer.

"I know she can be a bit much...well, all the time, but she's a true sweetheart." Elizabeth assures, taking his plate to place atop of her empty one before settling back with her glass of coke. "If not for her, I probably wouldn't have this place. I came to this town two years ago with seventy-five dollars, a couple bus tokens and a duffel bag of clothes."

"You didn't grow up here?" he was truly surprised by that, especially how close she seemed with the locals.

"Nah. I'm originally from Boulder, Colorado." she admits, taking a long gulp of her soda. "The second I turned eighteen I was out the door and on the road. I did odd jobs here and there, just making enough to keep going before I was back on the road again. I haven't been back home in...wow...five years. I've pretty much been jumping from city to city, never staying anywhere for more than a couple days, couple weeks if I was working a job."

"Until you got here." it wasn't a question, merely an observation.

"Right. Until I got here." she smiles fondly, remembering the day she decided to stick around. "I kept saying one more day, one more day, and before I knew it...its been two years. I'm still trying to figure out why I chose here, but I always come up blank."

"You seem to love it here."

"I do...as much as I can anyway." she shrugs, setting down her glass. "Sooner or later I'll up and leave...like every time before...its just taking me a little longer to do it this time. That's mostly why I let Mamma Carrie do what she does...why I never say no...because I know that the time will come that I leave this place behind me and move on."

"That's funny...you don't strike me as a nomad." he comments, taking a gulp of his drink before setting it down.

"A nomad?" she looks at him curiously before letting out a throaty laugh. "I've never heard it put that way before. I guess, in a way, I'm not really."

"If you're not that, then why keep moving?"

"Why does anyone move around?" she counters, shrugging her shoulders when he doesn't respond. "I guess, in a way, I'm looking for a place in this world where I truly belong. Where I can wake up in the morning and smile knowing that I finally made it to the place my life has been leading me to. That I've finally found a place where I feel happy, free, and - most of all - alive."

Jason couldn't believe the woman that was sitting across from him right now. His initial assumption of who she is has been completely shredded. It seemed that there was more to this woman than meets to eye and that's saying a lot, all things considered.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" she questions, confused by the way he's looking at her.

"Not at all." he replies in a hushed tone. "I get it. The feeling of wanting to find a place you truly belong...I get that."

"So...Jason Morgan..." she smiles slightly, folding her legs beneath her. "We've been talking about me for a good stretch of time...why don't we talk about you?"

"What do you want to know?" he says a little nervously, not sure what she was going to ask him or if he'd answer it.

"What do you think I want to know?" she counters, teasing him while truly curious about what the look meant.

"I don't know." he replies, relaxing slightly. "Why do you think I asked?"

"Okay...well, I guess, I want to know what you dream of." she says simply. "What drives you...what makes you wake up in the morning to face the day?"

"I don't have any dreams." he replies, unsure why that saddened him a little, shaking his head at her confused expression. "Honestly, I don't dream."

"Everyone has a dream." she counters, really looking at him, confused that he honestly believed he didn't dream. "Something they want...something they wish for...something they hope for. Its only human to have something to dream about...something that keeps them going."

"Not me." he replies with conviction.

"Maybe you just don't know what your dream is yet...but you do have one." Elizabeth may not know him, but she could see that she's right. "Trust me. Everyone has a dream."

For the first time in his life, Jason wanted more than anything for that statement to be true. That, even if he didn't know it yet, he had a dream. A drive that keeps him that keeps him wanting, wishing, and hoping. Something that keeps him going.

"You read guidebooks?" Jason finds himself asking, noticing a couple on the side table, finding something to keep his attention while she's putting the dishes away.

"Mostly just of Italy." Elizabeth replies, walking back into the living room. "Its a temptation of mine...I've always wanted to go there, but I've never had enough to get that far."

"What other places would you like to visit?" Jason sets the books down before looking at her.

"Hmm...I guess I'd love to see the sunset over the pyramids of Egypt, the jungles of Africa in midday, and the Eiffel Tower in Paris at night." she ticks off her list, walking back to sit on the couch. "Mostly just places I'd love to paint or sketch...those are places I'd love to be. Here, I'll show a couple."

Before he could tell her that he could hardly see art in any shape or form, Elizabeth bounds out of the room to grab a few canvases and was back before he could utter a word. Sitting down beside him, she proceeds to show him piece after piece. A part of him wondered if she knew he couldn't see the pictures because she started explaining them to him and, before he knew it, the pieces started to come together.

"This one is of the Christmas Tree lighting at the state capital." Elizabeth explains, showing him where the brush strokes tick off the edges of the tree. "I was able to get to the front and this was the beauty that was created. The various lights blending together to make it truly beautiful."

"What year did you go there?" Jason questions, remembering that he, too, has seen the lighting of the Christmas tree at the state capital.

"Hmm...oh, duh!" Elizabeth shakes her head, flipping the painting over. "2000...why?"

"I was there." Jason admits, wondering if he had seen her in passing. "I stood in the front, too."

"Wow...strange." she looks at him curiously, shaking her head before moving on to the next painting. "This one is of the Grand Canyon just after dawn. You can probably tell where I was standing, if you've been there, I painted it from the length of the canyon. I think its more magnificent that way."

"I know the spot you mean." Jason concedes, having stood in that very spot when he went to the canyon. Something had took him to that spot, he just never knew what.

"Anyway, those are just a few of the paintings I've done." Elizabeth sets them aside, turning to look at him. "I've sold pieces here and there, various pieces even hang in a few galleries across the country, but mostly I've kept my art to myself."

"Why? They're really good." he comments, seeing a complex emotion shadowing her eyes.

"Because of my dream..." she says with a slight smile. "My dream is to open my own art gallery one day and have my art hanging on the walls for all to see...as you can tell, I'm nowhere near that yet, but I will. I'll get there and it'll be because of me...because I made it happen and because I worked hard to get it."


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner with Mable Carrie has never been dull, but Elizabeth was especially loving this dinner. Jason Morgan, big tough bike rider, was folding under Mable's sweetest charm. While Mable is running off at the mouth, telling Jason all about the town and its origins, Elizabeth could tell hew as actually listening to her.

After Elizabeth explained Mable's situation, how she lost her husband to the war many years ago, Jason sort of softened towards the older lady. Little did she know that Jason was also accepting of Mable's rantings because of how much Elizabeth seemed to love the old lady.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asks him when Mable leaves the dining room to get refreshments.

"Yeah." Jason smiles slightly. "She's almost as talkative as you are."

"Shut up." she nudges him. "I don't talk half as much as Mamma Carrie."

"Sure you don't." Jason chuckles when she punches his arm. "That all you got?"

"Shut up." she mutters, smiling slightly, knowing she couldn't do any real damage to a man that masculine.

"Sit up straight, sweetheart, a lady with good posture is very becoming." Mable says to Elizabeth as she sets down the pitcher.

"Of course, Mamma Carrie." Elizabeth kicks him under the table when he smirks in amusement. "Where's Brian tonight?"

"Out on a date with Missy Parker." Mable rolls her eyes, seriously not understand what her son saw in that woman. "I keep telling him to find a good woman like you, my dear, but you know that son of mine..."

"I'm sure he sees something in Missy that we don't." Elizabeth tries to defend, though it was really hard where a woman like Missy Parker was concerned.

"I know exactly what that boy sees in little Missy that none of us do." Mable say simply. "But that is not polite conversation...especially with a guest."

"Of course not, Mamma Carrie." she responds with a slight smile, knowing exactly what Mable meant.

Jason watches as Mable fills up Elizabeth plate for the second time, all the while wonder where she puts it all. Watching the way she is with Mable, he couldn't help but be amazed. She's so accepting of the older woman, allowing her to feed her as much as she wants, say whatever she wants to say.

In a way, she reminds him of Robin, both accepting and warm. With a slight smile, Jason raises his plate, allowing Mable to stack his plate for the second time, as well, earning a curious smile from Elizabeth. He could tell that she was trying to sum him up, no sense in making it easy for her.

"You know, your name sounds vaguely familiar." Mable comments, looking at Jason curiously. "I have a nagging feeling that I've heard it before."

_Here it goes,_ Jason thought.

"Joy Morgan had a son named Jason." Elizabeth supplies. "Remember, she brought him into town a little after New Year's."

"Ah...of course." Mable shakes her head. "Just goes to show, with age comes great forgetfulness."

_Seriously_, Jason thought, _that seemed too easy._

"He was a cute little one." Mable comments, smiling when she notices that Elizabeth was almost done with her food. "Brightest grey eyes I've ever seen."

"He really was adorable." Elizabeth agrees, washing the food down with her drink before looking at Jason, a little confused by the look on his face.

"This may be crude to ask, but what do you do for a living, Jason?" Mable questions, setting her fork down.

_I break the law,_ he thought to himself.

"I run my own bike shop." Jason voices, mentally wondering where that came from.

"You work on bikes for a living?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously.

"Why do you find that surprising?" Jason counters, still surprised that he just outright lied.

"Just a little confusing, that's all." Elizabeth says quickly, feeling bad for possibly offending him. "I mean, why would you let Pa and Zander work on your bike if you could have fixed it yourself?"

"She didn't mean to offend you, I'm sure of it." Mable inserts, needing to keep the peace.

"I didn't." Elizabeth says sincerely. "I was just...I'm sorry."

"I didn't think you meant to offend me." he says softly. "Just the look in your eyes..."

"I'm sorry." she cuts him off. "I swear...I just thought it would make more sense to fix it yourself. I mean, Pa and Zander are good at their jobs, but that bike is one of a kind and..."

"I get it." Jason places one hand over hers. "Its okay."

Mable watches the exchange, a soft smile gracing her lips, knowing that there was a connection between Jason and Elizabeth that the two have yet to discover. Shaking her head, Mable changes the subject to further discuss the history of the town. Something Jason and Elizabeth are both grateful for.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Carrie." Jason says to the old woman as they're leaving.

"Nonsense, dear, its Mamma Carrie." Mable says seriously. "Everyone calls me by that. I won't answer to anything else."

"She's serious." Elizabeth tells him as she shrugs into her coat.

"Okay, then...thank you for dinner, Mamma Carrie." Jason smiles slightly when the woman throws her arms around him, swallowing the urge to bolt.

"You're more than welcome." Mable says with sincerity, pulling away from Jason to hug Elizabeth. "You take care of that man."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself." Elizabeth says softly, kissing her cheek. "Dinner was perfect, as always, thank you."

"Anytime, sweetheart." Mable watches fondly as they walk out of her home, thinking about how they reminded her of the past. How she and her husband used to be.

Jason walks silently beside her, watching as she greets various locals along the way, not lost to how different this town is to Port Charles. The town just exudes calmness, almost to the point of being serene, and he found he didn't mind it.

"So you really fix bikes for a living?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "That's pretty amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." she says with conviction. "To be around bikes all the time...its pretty cool. Maybe I can drop by your shop one of these days, check it out for myself, if I'm ever in your town."

"Yeah...maybe." he wanted to tell her that he lied, but he didn't want to ruin it for her. She seemed to really love the idea of him owning his own bike shop.

"Stupid question." she says, stopping them from walking. "How do you feel about hanging out in a bar?"

"Second nature." he smiles slightly, chuckling when a bright smile graces her lips and she pulls him towards the only bar in town.

Following her into the bar, Jason watches as the patrons greet her all at once, making him believe that she's done this more than once before. As if it was instantaneous, a switch is flipped in Elizabeth and a new side of her is brought to the surface. A side of her that he honestly didn't mind.

"Hey, Chuck!" Elizabeth slaps her hands on the bar top. "My usual, please."

"You got it, sweet cheeks." Chuck smirks, walking into the back before coming out with her usual tray. "I was wondering when you'd be walking through that door."

"Got held up at Mamma Carrie's for dinner." she gave as her explanation. "Chuck, Jason...Jason, Chuck."

"Ah, you must be the biker." Chuck shakes his head. "What can I get ya?"

"Whatever you've got on tap." Jason says simply, sizing up the bartender.

"Very original." Chuck chuckles when Elizabeth slaps his arm.

"Be nice." Elizabeth says seriously. "Where's my baby?"

"Right here." Chuck picks up Elizabeth's favorite brand of tequila. "Don't go too crazy, kay?"

"Oh, shut up." Elizabeth laughs softly, carrying her things to her usual booth.

"Your baby, huh?" Jason looks at her curiously as they sit down.

"Hey, I take my tequila seriously." Elizabeth smirks, setting up her limes and salt. "Ever taken did a tequila shot? Done the right way, it hits the spot perfectly."

"What exactly is the right way?" he challenges her, having only taken a shot by downing it.

"Lick it, slam it, suck it." she says matter-of-factly, laughing when he looks at her like she grew another head. "Here, I'll show you."

Watching carefully, he watches as she licks her wrist, sprinkling salt on it before she proceeds to lick the salt, slam the shot and suck on the lime. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't the slightest bit turned on by what she had just done.

"That's how you do a shot properly." she says proudly, knowing that he's impressed. "Look, before I get plastered, I want you to know that I'm gonna be out of the house early tomorrow."

"Why is that?" he questions, taking a swig of his beer.

"I didn't get to make it for the sunrise over Cape Cod today, so I'm gonna try tomorrow." she explains, taking another shot. "Actually, I'm gonna be gone the whole day, so you'll have the house to yourself...just don't burn it down, okay?"

"The whole day?" he looks at her curiously, wondering what he'd have to do for the whole day in that town.

"Yeah...I mean, you can come with me if you want." Elizabeth offers. "You just have to be awake and ready to leave in time."

"At the rate you're going, are you sure you'll be up?" Jason counters when she takes another shot.

"Oh, please, this is second nature to me." Elizabeth shakes her head. "And don't change the subject...you think you'll be up and ready to go in time after we drink tonight?"

"Yeah." he accepts the challenge. "I'll be up."

"We'll see about that." Elizabeth laughs softly, turning to look at the bartender. "Chuck! Another round for my friend, huh? And keep 'em coming!"


	6. Chapter 6

Early morning, Elizabeth wakes up, eager to beat Mable to the punch. She's going to get to Cape Cod in time for the sunrise and nothing is going to stop her. So, grabbing her check list, Elizabeth gets to work in preparing for her trip. First on her list, paint supplies, no sense in going up with there without a full selection of paints.

Packing up her paints, Elizabeth moves to pack up her paint brushes that she had washed out some time during the night, making sure that the bristles weren't damaged. Next are her blank canvases, she had to make a note about stretching more canvases, she was starting to run low.

"Need any help?" his voice elicits a soft smile to grace her lips as she turns around to look at him.

"This mean you're going with me?" Elizabeth counters, shutting the case that she holds her blank canvases, securing the lock.

"I'm up, aren't I?" he counters, walking over to her. "Tell me what you need me to do."

"Well, for starters..." she looks him up and down. "You can put on your shirt."

Eyeing her curiously, Jason takes the shirt hanging over his shoulder and slips it on. Once he's done that, Elizabeth directs him to help her load the car, emphasizing the need to get out of dodge before Mable makes her way into the diner.

While he's loading the car, Elizabeth makes her way into the kitchen to pack them some lunch, knowing that she'll be too busy to come back into town to eat. She's determined to hit all her favorite spots today while showing Jason what she loves about this town.

"Stuff's in the car." Jason says, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good." she closes the picnic basket. "Food's set...lets go."

Making their way out of the house, Elizabeth locks the door behind them before getting into the driver's seat. With a slight smile, she waits for him to buckle up before starting up the car and taking off down the road. Thankfully, they managed to beat Mable today, knowing full well that she has heard about her drinking the night before.

Though Mable knows she's old enough to drink as much as she pleases, she still didn't approve of Elizabeth finishing a bottle of tequila to herself, even if it doesn't make her completely intoxicated. On the way up to Cape Cod, Elizabeth watches Jason, noticing that he was really taking in the scenery.

"Need help with that?" Jason questions, standing beside her, by the trunk.

"Sure." she smiles slightly, handing him the easel and portable table. "Set those up for me over there, will you?"

"Sure." he nods once before carrying it over to the spot she indicated and setting it up.

Carrying her paints and brushes, Elizabeth shuts her trunk before walking over to where he's standing and setting them down on the table. For a moment their eyes connect, but she quickly breaks it and walks back to the car to grab her stool.

Jason takes the time to admire the scenery again, amazed with how beautiful this place is at sunrise. He can barely imagine what an artist sees in such beauty, but he's sure that what he sees is nothing compared to what she sees in the scene.

"So...how did you know you wanted to be an artist?" Jason questions, turning to her when she finishes setting up her stool.

"Hmm...I guess after I lost my grandfather." she admits, smiling at the memory. "I was so lost after he was gone that my life pretty much fell apart. He was my entire family rolled into one...then one day, I was staring at a blank page, not doing my homework, and all of a sudden I was sketching a picture of him. My whole heart went into that sketch and before I knew it...a picture formed and it was beautiful. In that precise moment, as I stared at the sketch of me and my grandfather...I just knew it...I just knew I wanted to be an artist."

His heart tightens as a tear rolls down her cheek, a smile gracing her lips as she wipes it away.

"Every piece I've created after that has been an attempt to bring emotions out of people." Elizabeth explains. "I want people to look at my painting and feel exactly what my painting portrays. I want people to relate to my paintings on a deeper level than just a nice image...I want my paintings and sketches to mean something."

"The way your the sketch of you and your grandfather meant something to you?" he guesses, amazed at the depth of emotion in her eyes.

"Yeah...exactly like that." she shakes her head. "Since you went personal...what made you decide to open your shop?"

_To get out of a dangerous life for my girlfriend,_ he thinks to himself,_ too bad it went straight to hell on a personal level._

"I like bikes." he says simply.

"Simple enough." she laughs softly. "Why do you like bikes?"

"I like going fast."

"Okay...but why?" she pushes further. "Why do you like bikes and going fast? What made you buy your bike in the first place? What drove you to choosing it and making a career out of it?"

"Well..." he shifts from foot to foot, trying to dig deeper than he likes to go fast. "I guess, it provided the best escape at the time. I was overwhelmed with my life and it just felt right. Being on my bike gives me an intense feeling that I can't find anywhere else...in a way, that's why I opened my bike. I guess, I wanted other people to feel that same feeling."

"Wow." she smiles slightly, truly impressed. "That's so profound."

"Enough about me." he gestures to the set up. "Shouldn't you start painting?"

"Right." she laughs softly. "I probably should."

While she moves to sit on her stool, Jason plops down on the grass, staring out at the scene before them. It was too early in the morning to be digging deep and he really didn't want to lie any more than he already has. It wasn't all a lie, but it was enough to make him upset with himself.

He was so focused on the scene that the sound of her humming caught him off guard. Turning to look at her, Jason's smiles as he watches her painting, humming softly as she glides her brush over the canvas. It was strange to just hangout like that, never really one to stay in one place for long back home, but he found that he actually liked it. Listening to her humming, Jason turns back to look at the scene, convinced that this was a great way to start his day.

"Ready to go?" Elizabeth's voice pulls him out of his thoughts, prompting him to turn to look at her. "Its just about lunch time and I want to show you where I usually have my lunch."

"Sure." Jason rises to his feet, wondering how it could already be lunch time and it felt like no time had passed at all.

Helping her load everything into the trunk, chuckling when she hides the painting from him, something about it not being finished yet. From Cape Cod, she drives them to a private picnic place, only a few people ever venture that way.

"Planning on killing me?" Jason says jokingly, getting out of the car.

"Maybe." she smirks, looking at him curiously when he takes the basket. "This is my favorite place to unwind and relax. The property belongs to Cameron Smith, the man that's fixing your bike."

"Its peaceful here." he comments, following her to the clearing.

"I love it here." she says with so much emotion. "Its away from everything and it has a calming affect on me."

"I can see that." he smiles slightly, reaching up to tuck away a strand of hair from her face. "I can also feel it...I've never been this relaxed in a long time."

With a soft smile, Elizabeth tears her gaze from his in order to set up the blanket and unpack the food. Jason was going to help her, but she insisted that she could handle it. That, of course, gave him the time to just watch her, the way she seemed so relaxed around him - after only knowing him a day - and he found that he appreciated that.

In the back of his mind, he wonders how she'd relaxed she'd be if she knew that he was in the mob and he has killed people before. He let that thought linger for a little while, watching her set up the food, before he finally pushed it from his mind. He didn't have much time with her, leaving back home once his bike is finished, and he wants to just enjoy what little time he had with her while he still had it.


	7. Chapter 7

Packing up their picnic, Jason watches as Elizabeth talks to the garage owner, realizing that she was as close to that man as she is with Mable Carrie. A part of him wondered if she was like that with everyone, accepting and loving of their faults and personalities.

"Its back at the house." Pa says with a loving smile. "Go grab it...I'll keep your friend company."

"You sure?" Elizabeth looks at him with bright eyes. "I'll be really quick."

"Go on." Pa glances over at Jason, making him feel a little uneasy.

"Jason, I'll be back real quick." Elizabeth calls over to him. "You can store everything into the trunk, if you want."

"Sure." he mutters, watching her retreat through the trees, turning his attention to Cameron Smith as he closes in on him.

"I know exactly who you are, Jason Morgan." Pa says bluntly. "You may have Lizzie fooled, but I'm a lot more diverse than most people in this town."

"Excuse me?" Jason looks at him curiously.

"I used to be in your world." Pa fixes him with a stern look. "There was a time when I was at the top of my own organization...but family took precedence and I got out. Doesn't mean I don't keep up to date with that world...with your world."

His face going blank, a million thoughts running through his head, Jason stares blankly at the man before him. A part of him unable to believe that he ran his own organization and a bigger part doubting that its possible to truly get out.

"Relax, Morgan. I'm not going to utter a single word of this to Lizzie." Pa shakes his head, glancing over his shoulder in the direction of his home before turning to look at Jason. "That girl deserves the world and I won't be the one to shatter the image she has created of you."

"So what's the point of this conversation?" Jason counters, eyeing the man curiously.

"The point of this conversation is to make it clear to you that Lizzie is part of my family and if you hurt her..." Pa steps into his personal space. "...in anyway...I will rain down a hell on you that will make your worst enemy seem like your best friend...do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Jason states through gritted teeth.

"Good." Pa smiles slightly, hearing Elizabeth nearing the clearing. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Oh my gosh, Pa, how do you manage to find such beautiful pieces?" Elizabeth exclaims, walking into the clearing with a metal butterfly figurine. "Its so detailed and pristine."

"I'm glad you like it." Pa wraps his arms around her. "Drive safely on your way out of here...the road's a little iffy."

"Thanks for the heads up." Elizabeth smiles slightly, kissing his cheek before pulling away. "Zander back in town yet?"

"Not for another day." Pa concedes, smirking as he grants her a wink. "Figured you could use the time to put your surprise together."

"You sly man." Elizabeth smiles brightly. "Thank you."

"Anytime, baby girl." Pa says without hesitation, hugging her once more before leaving them to it.

"You okay?" Elizabeth questions, confused by the look on Jason's face.

"Yeah." he shakes his head, turning to look at her. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Sure." Elizabeth walks over to him, picking up the basket and gesturing to the car. "There's one last place I want to show you before we head back into town."

Following her to the car, Jason couldn't get the old man's words out of his head. He noticed her looking his way a few times as they drove out of the area, but she didn't voice anything. Maybe she knew he wouldn't have any real answers or she just wanted to give him the space, either way, he was grateful.

"Where are we?" Jason questions as she pulls into dead end.

"Come on." she says simply, getting out of the car, turning back to look at him when she notices he hasn't moved. "You coming?"

Shaking his head, Jason opens his door and gets down, curious about where she has taken him now. They walked a good distance before she turned to him, smiling slightly before she pushed apart some hanging vines and gestured for him to walk through.

"This, Jason Morgan..." she says, walking to stand beside him. "...is my little piece of heaven."

Glancing around, Jason was amazed at how beautiful the place was, a natural beauty of wonders. Overhead, the trees covered up like a canopy, only daylight breaking through the foliage. There were wild flowers growing all over the place, a small bridge over a slow flowing stream, lending a calm to the place.

"Beautiful, huh?" Elizabeth looks up at him, seeing an amazed look cross his features. "I stumbled onto this place by accident and I've been coming up here ever since. Mostly to clear my head, think things through, and get away from everything."

"I wish I had this back home." Jason comments, glancing around. "It really is a piece of heaven."

"Wanna stay for a little while?" Elizabeth is truly captivated by the look in his eyes, smiling as he turns to look at her with equal amazement.

"Yeah." he says on a hushed tone. "I'd like that."

She guides him over to the spot she usually lays down on, doing just that as he sits beside her. With a soft yank, Elizabeth pulls him back to lay down beside her, simply existing as they allow the calm to overcome them again. Jason couldn't believe how different this town was from Port Charles. The towns weren't that far from each other, but they could easily be worlds apart with how different they are.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of relationship do you have with your family?" Elizabeth turns her head to look at him. "I mean, are you close to your parents? Grandparents? Siblings?"

"I'm not close to my parents. My brother and grandfather...we're not even civil." Jason admits, seeing a shadowing emotion flash through her eyes. "My grandmother, though...we're close. I'm more like best friends with my sister. What about you?"

"My brother and sister...we're civil." Elizabeth admits. "We check in with each other once in a while...not best friends, though...not even close."

"What about your parents?" Jason wanted to punch himself when a pained expression flashes through her eyes.

"My parents...well...they're more like strangers than anything else." Elizabeth turns to look up at the trees, not wanting him to see the look in her eyes. "They didn't even blink an eye when I told them I was leaving...it wasn't like they raised me...not really. Usually they pawned me off on the neighbors...I wasn't worth their time, I guess. They were doctors, you know? Always someone to save...a cause to fight for...lots more important things than their daughter."

Jason could see her fighting off the tears, but the slid down her face regardless, a pain in his heart as he listens to her talk of her parents.

"It doesn't matter really." she clears her throat, shaking her head. "I'm grown now...I don't need them anymore than they needed me."

"Its their loss." Jason whispers, smiling slightly when she turns to look at him. "One day they'll realize just how much the loss...trust me."

She stares at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the trees. "Anyway...off the topic of my messed up childhood." she laughs softly, but he knows she's just trying to hide the pain she was feeling. "We were talking about you, weren't we?"

"Yeah...we were."

"Okay...so...what do you like to do on your down time?" she questions, tapping her fingers on the grass.

"I usually ride...if not, then I'm playing pool."

"Pool, huh?" she turns to him now, slightly smirking. "You any good?"

"Sure." he says simply. "You?"

"Nah...I'm terrible." she chuckles, staring into his eyes. "The worst."

"You're yanking my chain, right?"

"Maybe a little." she laughs softly. "I've been playing since I was sixteen...high school boyfriend's brother figured teaching me would keep me away from his bike."

"How did your high school boyfriend feel about you spending so much time with his brother?"

"Its not like that." she laughs, realizing how she must have sounded. "The guy I was dating was jock...spent most of his time on the football field or practicing...his brother simply kept me company while I waited for him to be done."

"Ah."

"Since we're on the topic...do you have a girlfriend waiting for you wherever you're from?"

"No." he shakes his head. "No girlfriend."

"Good to know." she smiles slightly. "I'd hate to get into a chick fight because I'm hanging out with you."

"You say that like its happened to you before."

"It has." she says seriously. "Some girls can't grasp the meaning of just friends."

"Is that what we are?" he counters, looking at her intently. "Just friends?"

"We'll see." she says simply, rising into a sitting position. "Ready to get back to town?"

"Sure." he replies, rising to his feet.

Walking back to the car, Jason slips his hand into hers, arching his eyebrow with a slight smirk when she looks at him questioningly. Like many times before, she simply laughs softly, making him wonder what she found so damn amusing when she looks at him. Getting back in the car, they drive back to town, hand in hand, a cute little smile on her lips the whole way. One of these days, he swears to himself, he will find out what she finds so damn amusing about him.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into the local diner, Emily Quartermaine wonders where her brother is at this precise moment, knowing exactly why he booked it out of town and hoping he's found some peace of mind. Carly, even on her best days, is a headache waiting to happen. How her brother puts up with the blonde is beyond her understanding.

"Sarah?" Emily is taken by surprise at the blonde standing at the counter. "Oh, my gosh, when did you get to town?"

"Just this morning." Sarah Webber concedes, wrapping Emily in a warm embrace. "I'm on my way to see my sister and I decided to stop by here first. How have you been?"

"I've been great." Emily smiles slightly, gesturing to an empty table. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Really?" Sarah looks at her curiously. "Well, her name's Elizabeth, she's about two years older than you are."

"What's she like?"

"Well...the opposite of me, really." Sarah smiles slightly. "Where I over think everything, she just goes with her gut."

"Sounds like she and I would get along." Emily says teasingly, accepting the cup of coffee from the waitress. "I wish I could go with you to meet her, but I'm stuck in town for the next week."

"That's okay." Sarah shakes her head. "I'm only gonna visit her for a couple days before I head over to my brother, anyway."

"Speaking of your brother, how has Steven been?"

"He's good." Sarah smiles slightly. "He's climbing the ladder pretty quickly. He's thinking of going into forensics."

"Wow...that's pretty cool."

"Anyway, I have to head out to my Gram's for dinner, but I'll come by your place to see you before I head out of town tomorrow." Sarah says as she rises to her feet. "Its been really great running into you."

"Yeah...see you later."

"You bet." Sarah hugs her once more before walking out of the diner.

Emily, on the other hand, orders her usual before heading off to meet up her friends. She's been so busy with work and school that she just wanted to unwind with a couple good friends. Today, those friends will be Nikolas and Lucky, her closest of close friends.

"Hey, Em." another of her brother's blondes approaches her, this one a little more bearable than Carly.

"What do you want, Courtney?" Emily counters, not wanting to spend any of her down time with the blonde. "I'm running late."

"I just wanted to know where your brother is." she shrugs, smiling innocently.

"Don't know." Emily shrugs mockingly. "Now excuse me..."

"Come on, Em." she blocks her way. "I thought we were friends."

"You thought wrong." Emily counters.

"Em..."

"Its Emily." Emily states. "And if my brother wanted you to know where he was, he would have told you. Now move."

Brushing past the blonde, Emily felt herself become a lot more satisfied with the fact that her brother was out of town. If nothing else, he seriously needed a break from all the blonde craziness in his life. How he survives with these people in his life, Emily would never know.

"He hasn't called." Carly paces back and forth in her home. "He usually always calls to check in...why hasn't he called, Sonny?"

"Would you relax?" Sonny snaps. "You're upsetting Michael."

"He should have called by now, Sonny." she says seriously. "What if he's hurt? What if he's lying in a ditch somewhere, huh? While we're having dinner he can be dying!"

Handing Michael off to Leticia, he walks over to his wife and stops her from pacing. "He's not dead. He's not dying." Sonny says sternly. "He's just out riding that bike of his and he'll back in a couple days. Now stop your pacing and calm down before you scare Michael."

"Hi, Gram!" Sarah greets her grandmother as she walks into the house. "Dinner smells great."

"Thank you." Audrey Hardy wraps her arms around her granddaughter. "I'm so glad you could come into town on your way to Elizabeth."

"Me, too."

"You never did tell me why you were going to your sister's."

"She's housing a stranger in her house. Apparently he got stranded in her town and she felt the need to help him." Sarah admits, walking into the dining room with her grandmother. "He seems innocent enough...I just want to be sure."

"Did she tell you anything about him?"

"Just that his name is Jason and he owns a bike shop." Sarah concedes, sitting down at the table. "I just want to be sure that she's not being reckless with this guy...that's all."

"After what happened with her last boyfriend, I'd say its warranted." Audrey agrees. "You'll let me know what's going on, won't you?"

"Of course, Gram." Sarah assures. "Knowing Lizzie, there's no telling what she's gotten herself into now."

Getting home, Elizabeth and Jason order pizza for dinner, setting up the living room to hang out while they eat. Jason puts the bucket of drinks by the table, smiling slightly when she dumps the ice atop of it, to keep it cold. Before they knew it, the pizza was there and they were having dinner.

Jason still couldn't believe how much food she could put away. He had been confused when she ordered four boxes of pizza, that was until she said that two of them were strictly hers. He couldn't help but laugh when she took the first bite of her pizza, a rather big chunk, and she looked like she was eating heaven on a plate.

"Don't tease." Elizabeth throws him a packet of cheese. "I take my pizza seriously."

"Like your tequila?"

"Exactly." she says seriously. "A girl has her cravings...mine being pizza and tequila."

"Whatever you say."

"Like you don't have your own cravings?" she eyes him intently. "I know you have a dish that you can't get enough of...what is it?"

"Pasta." he admits, never getting enough of it, whether Sonny cooks it or he does.

"See...so don't knock mine." she says simply, popping the top off her beer before downing half. "So, tell me...how is it possible that a drop dead gorgeous man, like yourself, with his own source of income, still single?"

"You think I'm drop dead gorgeous?" he counters teasingly.

"Don't change the subject." she shakes her head. "Answer the question...how are you still single? I'd think you'd have girls breaking down your door."

"There are quite a few that have." he admits, taking a swig of beer. "But none of them have what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?"

"A woman with substance...with her own life...her own dreams...her own ambitions." he says softly, truly thinking about it, finding that it wasn't that hard. "A woman that I can talk to with ease...a woman that can make me smile and laugh...a woman that can handle the way I live my life and accept me for what I am...faults and all."

"Sounds like quite the woman." she replies, smiling slightly. "I really hope you find that."

"I hope so, too." he replies, wishing that she could be that girl, but knowing she can't be. "What about you? What do you look for in a man?"

"That's easy." she says simply. "I only look for three things."

"Just three?"

"Yup."

"What are they?"

"Chemistry." she smiles slightly. "Without chemistry, sparks if you will, what's the point, right?"

"Right." he shakes his head. "What else?"

"The two most important things in a relationship other than love." she says simply. "Respect and trust. I want a man that I can respect, who respects me, and that I can trust. Without trust, any relationship is meaningless."


	9. Chapter 9

Bright and early they were subjected to being fed by Mable Carrie, the woman intent on stuffing them fat before they were allowed to leave the diner. If not for Elizabeth's plans to fix up the bar for Zander's surprise party, Elizabeth doubts Mable would have let them leave without insisting on dessert. Even for breakfast that woman insists on dessert.

She could sens that there was something off with Jason, his body language changing slightly after their dinner last night, a part of her wanting to ask him what it was about, but knowing that she had no right to. So, instead of questioning him, she simply lets him tag along to the bar.

"So what's with the surprise party?" Jason questions, holding open the door for her.

"Its Zander's birthday." she explains. "I've been thinking about doing something for him all month. Since Pa took the time to send him out of town, I figured now's as good a time as any."

"You two are really close, huh?"

"Me and Zander? Or me and Pa?"

"Both, I guess."

"Zander's pretty much the only friend I have that's my age." Elizabeth concedes, waving at Chuck before grabbing the boxes from the storage room. "And me and Pa...well...he's a lot like my grandpa...I guess it was just easy to see him in that light."

While they get the place ready for Zander's surprise party, Jason gets her to talking about her time travelling across the country. Helping her decorate, Jason listens to her as she goes on and on about what it was like jumping from city to city.

She tells him about the people she met along the way, the various places that had her itching to paint, but she didn't get the chance because she was low on money and art supplies. She tells him about the various dates she's been on, but how none of them felt right.

Turning the tables on him, Elizabeth gets him to talk about places he's been, places he'd like to go, and places he wouldn't mind settling down in during his old man days. She listens as he tells her about going to South America, Puerto Rico, and various states throughout the country.

Jason wasn't used to talking so much, but something about her had him talking nonstop. Maybe it was the way she looked at him with such intrigue and amazement, as if he was the most fascinating thing in the world and she couldn't get enough of him.

"You never cease to amaze me." Elizabeth smiles slightly, setting the center piece down. "Not only do you run your own shop, but you travel the world, as well. Tell me, again, how you're still single?"

"Funny." Jason shakes his head, moving to stand beside her. "Looks like we're done."

"Looks like it." Elizabeth agrees. "Now to bake."

"Bake?" he looks at her curiously. "Like a cake or something?"

"Or something." she laughs softly. "Come on."

Waiting long enough for her to talk to the bartender, Jason follows her out of the bar and down the street to her place. Helping her gather the items she needed to bake, Jason was a little surprised to find out that she was making brownies instead of a birthday cake.

"Trust me." she says with a bright smile. "Zander loves my brownies more than any cake in the world."

"Oh really now?" he counters, arching his eyebrow teasingly.

"A party for Zander is never complete without my brownies." she says matter-of-factly. "His words, not mine."

Accepting it for what it is, Jason lets the topic drop and proceeds to help her bake her party making brownies. Jason never would have guessed he could have so much fun baking, but - then again - he never would have guessed a lot of things that he has learnt in her presence. Elizabeth as a way of making him see things in completely different light.

"Come on." she says, taking his hand once she has set the timer on the oven. "There's something I want to show you."

Allowing her to guide him through the house, Jason's a little surprised when she guides him to stand in front of a painting. He could sort of make out what's on the canvas, at first, but the pieces fall into place when she starts to explain it. It was the painting she refused to let him see, saying it wasn't finished yet. Apparently its finished now.

"You painted us at Cape Cod." he says curiously, turning to look at her. "Why?"

"Your bike will be fixed soon and then you'll be on your way." Elizabeth says shyly, smiling slightly. "I figured...since we probably won't see each other again...I wanted you to have something to remember me by. I was hoping that you'd take it and hang it somewhere in your home...and when you see it, you'd think of the time we spent together and smile."

"I'll hang it where I can see it all the time, then." Jason says on a hushed tone. "But...I hope we will see each other again...after I leave."

"Yeah?" she looks at him curiously. "You actually want to see me again?"

"Definitely." he says without hesitation. "Why do you doubt that?"

"Not many people can handle my ramblings." she says simply. "Or the way I think and talk."

"Count me among the exceptions." he replies, pulling her into his arms, hugging her closely. "I'd spend every day of my life with you, if I could."

They stay like that for a moment longer before they pull away and leave the conversation there. With a slight smile, they walk back out into the living room to wait for the brownies to be finished. While she settles down with her sketchpad, he picks up her guidebook to Italy, allowing the comfortable silence to settle over them.

"You should get ready." Elizabeth tells him as she pulls the brownies out of the oven. "I'm gonna jump in the shower in a little bit."

"I wasn't planning on going to the party."

"You weren't?" she looks at him curiously. "Why not?"

"I'm not really the partying type."

"That's too bad." she shrugs, setting the brownies down. "I guess I'll just have to find another date."

"Date?" he arches his eyebrow.

"Yeah." she smiles slightly. "Everyone I've spoken to is going to have a date. It would be weird if I showed up without one."

"I'll..uh, I'll get ready."

Laughing softly, she watches him make his way to the shower, shaking her head as she closes the oven. She had a feeling that would get him to go with her. Elizabeth may not know what's happening between them, but it didn't hurt to test the waters. A knock at the door pulls her out of her thoughts of him.

"Sarah." Elizabeth stares at her sister, unable to believe that she was there. "Why are you here?"

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Sarah counters.

"Why are you here?" she repeats again. "Answer me!"

"I spoke to Zander and he said that you were housing a stranger in your house."

"Liar." she states plainly. "Zander would never tell you anything."

"Fine." Sarah rolls her eyes. "I spoke to Zeke...nice kid."

"My life doesn't concern you." Elizabeth states seriously. "If I want to house an ax-murderer, its my business. Go back to where you came from."

"You have got to be kidding me." Sarah catches sight of Jason as he walks into the shower. "Jason Morgan, Lizzie?!"

"Shush!" Elizabeth snaps, pushing her out before closing the door behind her. "Yes, Jason Morgan, and its still none of your business."

"You've been reckless before, but this..." Sarah shakes her head. "Gram will not stand for this."

"Grams hasn't been a part of my life for the last five years...neither have you." Elizabeth snaps. "Don't act like the concerned sister now, Sarah, its unbecoming."

"Nice come back." Sarah scoffs, staring at her disappointedly. "He's in the mob, Lizzie. He's a killer!"

"That's what you see." Elizabeth says plainly. "To me, he's so much more than that."

"So he told you this, did he?" Sarah counters. "He told you, a complete stranger, that he's a mob enforcer?"

"No, but..."

"But what?" Sarah pushes further. "What did he tell you he does for a living?"

"He said he runs a bike shop."

"Yeah...he did." Sarah admits. "But that was a long time ago. He tried to get out of the mob for his girlfriend, but then he went right back in when they broke up. I can't believe you're being so damn immature...falling for a killer."

"Shut up!" Elizabeth exclaims. "If we had a better relationship, Sarah, maybe I'd listen to your concerns, but we don't. So do us both a favor and get the hell out of my town. You don't give a damn about me or my life, you only take concern when you learn of something to dislike about me...so pack your bullshit and take it to someone that cares. I have a party to get ready for."

"You're gonna regret letting that man into your life." Sarah says seriously. "Men like that, they don't just fall from the sky...he's trouble and he'll drag you to pits of hell if you're not careful."

"I'd rather be in hell than to put up with people like you." Elizabeth yanks open her door. "At least I know what to expect in hell."

Putting thoughts of her sister out of her mind, Elizabeth proceeds to getting ready for Zander's birthday. In spite of herself, she stops outside the bathroom that Jason's in, reaching up her hand to rest it against the wooden door.

It was no secret who Jason Morgan was, anyone who has ever stepped foot in Port Charles knows who he is, she had just been hoping that he'd tell her. They weren't close or anything, so she didn't blame him for lying. Its not like he could just blurt out that he's in the mob.

With a soft sigh, Elizabeth drops her hand and walks into her bedroom. According to Pa, the bike will be ready in a day or so, then Jason will be back on the road and back to his life. Once he's gone, she'll reassess her life and figure out where she'll be heading next.

Thanks to her sister, its time for her to get back on the road again. Find a place where no one knows her name and start over. After Jason leaves, she'll be out of Charlotte, too. Which meant she had to make her last days in Charlotte count. For her and for the locals because she doesn't doubt that she'll miss them like crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

Elizabeth could tell that Jason sensed a change in her, but she couldn't indulge him or his concerns for her. Her mind was on keeping up the best image for Zander's birthday while pondering her next move once Jason was no longer a vibrant presence in her life.

Just the mere thought of leaving Charlotte behind had Elizabeth aching with a intense heartache that just wouldn't dull. She knew this was the right move, that she could no longer stay in that town now, but it didn't make it any easier.

Walking into the bar, it was clear that the whole town had turned out for Zander's birthday party, making her smile because she knew it would mean a lot to Zander. Usually he didn't like to make a big fuss about anything in regard to himself, but she had sworn this year would be different and is glad that it came together the way it did.

"What the..." Zander's shocked eyes dart throughout the bar when the room shouted surprise. "Holy mother of god, what is all this?"

"Your surprise party." Elizabeth said simply, a playful grin on her lips. "Happy Birthday Zander!"

"You...I can't believe you did this for me." Zander's eyes started to water as he shook his head. "Scratch that...I can believe you did this for me. You truly are something else, Liz."

Swiftly wrapping his arms around her, Zander lifted her off her feet and spun around once with her in his arms. It wasn't easy for him to trust anyone, but Elizabeth just had that way of eliciting trust from even the most cautious people.

Burying his head in the curvature of her neck, Zander thanked the lord for sending Elizabeth into his life when he needed someone like her the most. Setting her back down on her feet, a look flashed in her eyes that gave him pause, prompting him to make a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"I see you brought the add on." Zander gestures to Jason, who's standing by yet keeping his attention on the party.

"Stop that." Elizabeth nudges him. "He's a good guy, Zander."

"Oh, right...next you'll be telling me that the Chainsaw Massacre guy is a saint." Zander counters, knowing that he'd have accept the add on sooner or later. "Anyway, I'm gonna go mingle...probably get a few digits and whatnot...save a dance for me?"

"Always." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "But before you do any of that, you might want to get to the table before it opens..."

"You didn't..." Zander glances over at the table and immediately spots the brownies. "I'm officially in love with you, girl."

"Oh, shut up." Elizabeth gives him a soft push. "Go get 'em."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice." Zander laughs softly as he walks as quickly as possible to his favorite dish in town.

Turning to Jason, glad that Mamma Carrie was otherwise occupied for the moment, she could tell he heard what Zander said. She wanted to reassure him, but what could she possibly say? Zander is, for lack of a better word, a skeptic and it would take a lot to change his view on anything.

"You okay?" she asks tentatively, wondering if he'd tell her or brush it off.

"He doesn't like me." it wasn't a question, so she didn't bother denying it.

"He doesn't know you." Elizabeth defends, smiling slightly when his eyes meet hers. "If he did, he'd change his perception of you."

"You sound sure about that?" he counters, seeing a complex emotion flash through eyes.

"I'd hope so." she laughs softly. "Because I am sure about that."

Spotting Zeke a good distance away, Elizabeth made a mental note to talk with her least favorite mechanic before focusing on Jason. She'd have time to talk to Zeke tomorrow, for now she wants to just enjoy the party and the company she's blessed with.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart, a word, please." Mable requests when she finally makes her way to them.

"Sure, Mamma Carrie." she replies, walking off with the older woman once Jason says he'll still be in that spot when she's done. "Everything okay?"

"That sister of yours, Sarah, I believe it was...she's renting a room at the Inn." Mable says intently. "That girl sure has a mouth on her...had some pretty interesting things to say, mind you."

"She didn't..." Elizabeth had a feeling her sister wouldn't make a graceful exit.

"Oh, but she did." Mable eyes her intently. "Now, I know you didn't lie about Joy's son because you'd never lie to me, but you did hide the truth and that's not like you."

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth sighs, running one hand through her hair, wishing the ground would open up under her sister and swallow her whole. "I have no words to explain why."

"I know why." Mable assures, smiling slightly. "I also know that you're planning on leaving town...don't bother asking how."

"Its time, Mamma Carrie." Elizabeth replies, knowing it was pointless to ask her how she knows when she only decided to leave after her encounter with Sarah.

"No. Its not time." Mable says firmly. "You have never been too forthcoming with your past, but I know enough to know that you need this town as much as it needs you."

"Mamma Carrie..."

"You are a part of this town, whether you like it or not, Lizzie." Mable says with conviction. "You came here and you fell right into place...there's a reason you've stayed for this long...don't make that snobby little sister of yours chase you from your home."

"And there was reason why I left home at eighteen." Elizabeth says softly. "Now that Sarah knows about Jason, she'll be like a dog with a bone, she won't let it go and she'll make it her life mission to ruin anything good I have here."

"You underestimate the strength of this town, my dear." Mable smiles slightly. "You belong here...you know as well as I...don't let anyone chase you from your home. Not even that brat."

"I should get back to Jason..." Elizabeth comments, not wanting to discuss it further, but knowing that Mable wouldn't let it drop. "...I'll come over for breakfast, okay?"

"You better." Mable says seriously, wrapping Elizabeth in a warm embrace. "And...tell that man you know the truth...the two of you need to be honest with each other if not with anyone else."

"He's leaving, Mamma Carrie." she reminds her. "What's the point in having an honest conversation if we're never going to see each other again? Why not enjoy the charade while it lasts?"

"Because, my dear, you care about that man and those feelings won't just disappear." Mable says with certainty. "No matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise."

"I'll think about it." Elizabeth smiles slightly, seeing Chuck talking to Jason. "I better get back to him...have fun tonight."

"Oh, I plan to." Mamma Carrie assures, gesturing for her to get back to the man already.

Walking back over to Jason, she got the distinct feeling that he was close to punching Chuck if she didn't do something. So, being the resourceful woman that she is, Elizabeth sent him on his way to one of the shady women at the corner of the bar.

"Thanks." Jason says once Chuck's gone.

"I had a feeling Chuck would be needing an ambulance if I didn't get him away from you." Elizabeth says simply. "What were you two talking about?"

"You." he smiles slightly at the confused look on her face. "Apparently he thinks its unfair that I've been spending so much time with you."

"Oh really now?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow. "Too bad for him because I don't plan on spending less time with you."

"Is that a fact?" Jason slips his hands in to hers, face her completely.

"Definitely." she smiles slightly. "Your time here is coming to an end...I plan on spending as much time with you as I possibly can."

"Hate to break up this mushy moment, but I do believe you owe me a dance." Zander's voice breaks them out of their moment, much to Jason's dismay.

"Right." Elizabeth smiles at Zander before turning her gaze back to Jason. "After I dance with him, you and I can get out of here, okay?"

"Okay." Jason says reluctantly, watching as Zander drags her out onto the dance floor.

Watching her glide along the dance floor, laughing and smiling with every turn Zander twirled her into, Jason felt his chest tighten at her words. It seemed that she has been reminding him more and more that his time with her was limited.

It wasn't like he didn't already know that. It was only a matter of time before that old man fixed his bike and then he wouldn't have an excuse to stay in town. Other than the most obvious one, of course. Elizabeth.

After saying her goodbyes to everyone, telling Zander to enjoy his party, Elizabeth allows Jason to slip his hand into hers before leaving the bar with him. The short venture to her place felt like forever, his mind reeling with the decision of telling her the truth or not.

"Since I know that you didn't eat anything at the party, how about I cook us something and we can just hangout in the living room?" Elizabeth suggests, shrugging out of her coat before tossing it on the rack. "Yeah...that sounds really good, what do you think?"

"Sure." Jason smiles slightly. "Sounds good."

"Great!" she exclaims, kicking off her shoes before eyeing him curiously. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Oh, I get to choose?" Jason says teasingly.

"Yes, you get to choose." she replies, laughing at the expression on his face. "So...what'll it be?"

"Lasagna." he challenges, wondering if she'll just opt to what she wants.

"Hmm...lasagna, huh?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously before her lips turn up in a smirk. "Fortunately for you I was planning on making lasagna last week, but never got around to it. I'll get started on dinner while you just relax."

"Or I can help." he suggests, closing the distance between them. "I'm quite handy in the kitchen."

"Oh, I don't doubt that." she laughs softly, settling her hands on his chest when he snakes one arm around her waist. "But I'm making this dinner for you and I want you to relax."

"How can I relax if you're doing all the work?" he counters, arching his eyebrow. "Come on...it'll be fun."

"Fun, huh?" she counters, curious about this playful side of him that was starting to emerge. "Okay...you win. Lets get to cooking."

Turned out that cooking with Jason had been just that, fun. She has never laughed that much while cooking in her entire life. She couldn't even be sure which had more sauce, the lasagna or her and Jason. Not to mention the sprinkling of cheese when Jason ran out of sauce and started throwing her that.

"Come here." Jason says softly, wiping off the smudge of sauce on her chin once she walked over to him. "There."

"Thanks." she smiles up at him, wondering if he was thinking of doing what she thinks he's about to do.

"Elizabeth..." he takes a deep breath, fighting off the urge to kiss her by laying his forehead against hers. "...I really want to kiss you."

"So, why don't you?" she counters, staring at him as his eyes close.

"I can't." he sighs, knowing it wasn't right. "Not when I'm lying to you."

"Lying?" she asks softly, curious about whether or not he was going to tell her the truth about his job.

"I don't own a bike shop." he says on a hushed tone. "I mean, I did, at one time...but not anymore."

"I know." she admits, catching him completely off guard.

"What do you mean you know?" Jason pulls away to look at her intently.

"I know who you are." she says carefully. "I know that you're from Port Charles and that you don't exactly work on the right side of the law."

"You've known all this time and didn't say anything?" he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or wary.

"I didn't exactly know for sure. My gram had warned me about two men while I was visiting her in Port Charles." she explains. "Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos...she told me the basics, but I never knew what you looked like and I never really gave you much thought."

She can see that he's listening and was glad for that much.

"So when you said your name, I was curious to say the least. I mean, how many Jason Morgans are there, really?" Elizabeth steps away from him, unsure of what he was thinking, deciding that she had to explain everything. "Then there were subtle indications that you were that Jason...the general description...your relationship with your family...the bike shop. It all sort of fell into place."

"If you knew who I was, why not call me out on it?" Jason eyes her curiously. "Why let the lie go on?"

"A bunch of reasons, I guess." Elizabeth admits. "You weren't going to be in town for long and it didn't seem like it would hurt anyone to let you pretend to be someone else for a while."

"I've never really lied before." Jason concedes, closing the distance between them again. "I hated lying to you, but I just wasn't sure what you'd think of me if you knew the truth."

"I understand that." she smiles slightly, staring into his eyes. "There are some things about me that I'd rather you never knew about...things that I've buried so far deep within me, praying to god it never sees light again."

"Okay...how about we start over?" Jason questions, holding out his hand to her. "Hi...I'm Jason Morgan. The head mob enforcer of the Corinthos Organization with a permanent residence in Port Charles."

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Jason Morgan, head mob enforcer." she laughs softly, sliding her hand into his. "I'm Elizabeth Webber, aspiring artist from Boulder, Colorado with permanent residence here in Charlotte, Rochester, New York. Who, coincidentally, has an urge to have your lips against hers."

"Oh, yeah?" he smiles slightly, eyeing her lips before meeting her eyes. "You sure about that?"

"Oh, shut up." she whispers, closing the distance by claiming his lips with hers.

Neither push it too far, simply testing the waters, as well as sealing the unspoken deal. In that one embrace, they both promise to stop lying to each other, forbidding secrets on any level, and see where this will take them. In that simple, short embrace, they make the decision to get to know each other better and do their best not to hold back.

"Okay...wait a minute." Jason pulls away, resting his forehead against hers. "I need to ask you something that has been bugging me since we met."

"Okay...what's that?"

"What do you find so damn amusing about me?" Jason questions seriously, pulling away to meet her gaze. "No one has ever looked at me with amusement before."

And to answer his serious question, Elizabeth does the one thing that came naturally to her, she laughs. Of all the questions to be bugging him since they met, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he was clearly serious about it. Knowing she wasn't going to answer him, Jason simply smiles slightly as she continues to laugh. If nothing else, he'd let her laugh at him as much as she wants, simply loving the sound of her laughter in the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Little after three in the morning, Elizabeth packs up her sketch set, making sure she had all her charcoal pencils before she loaded the car. Making sure she had enough food with her, in case she doesn't get back to town until nightfall, Elizabeth leaves a note for Jason before heading out.

Her heart was taking a turn into uncharted territories and she couldn't afford to take that leap just yet. So, instead of allowing her heart to rule her choices, Elizabeth decides to take a step back and take a breather. What better way than through her art?

"The moment of truth." Elizabeth plops down in her little piece of heaven, her charcoal sets scattered around her, sketch pad on her lap. "Fight or flight."

It was no secret that she sucked in the relationship department, many of her boyfriends having turned into complete jerks, and she'd be crazy to jump headlong into something with a mob enforcer. Knowing that, why did it seem like the safest, sanest, choice she has ever had to make?

While her hand glides over the sketch paper, choosing between different charcoal pencils while creating her art piece, Elizabeth's mind goes over the many ways this could go wrong. The danger factor being a major con, but Jason - himself - balances it as a major pro.

"Jason, couldn't sleep after last night and I needed to clear my head." Jason reads her note hours later. "You're on your own today. See you when I get back. - Elizabeth."

Tossing her note onto the table, Jason went to get washed up, intending on finding her. Last night had been a first for him, as well, and he really needed to talk to her about it. Wanting to talk to someone was new for him, but he notices that it comes easy with her.

Taking last night as an example. They stayed up all night, talking about their pasts and what brought them to that moment. He spent a few hours describing his accident and the many changes that occurred because of his brain injury. Not being able to see two-dimensional objects for instance.

He tells her about Sonny hiring him and how his life changed after he made that decision. He tells her about Robin, how things went horribly wrong and how they could never be fixed. He tells her about Carly, the whole Michael fiasco, and Sonny's part in everything.

He tells her all about what his job entitles, the danger and the risk that he takes. The fact that she'd be a target if she were to enter his life, if she were to be part of his world. They talk about what had him needing to run, why he was taking time away from home, and how he ended up in Charlotte.

She told him about her life in Boulder, what became of her boyfriend and his brother, and how things changed for her the moment she decided to travel the country. They talked so much that Jason almost thought they'd run out of things to talk about. Pleasantly surprised when they didn't.

Now, after all has been laid on the table, Jason just wanted to talk to her, to see what came next. Would she go to Port Charles with him, would he make trips out to Charlotte to see her, would they end after he leaves her small town? These are the kinds of questions that he needed answers to and it had to happen sooner rather than later.

"Good morning, Jason." Mable greets him when he walks into the diner.

"Good morning, Mamma Carrie." Jason replies, taking a seat at the counter.

"What can I getcha?" she questions with a bright smile. "Maybe you'll let me surprise ya? Come on, make an old lady's day and say yes."

"Sure." Jason concedes. "Surprise me."

"Good man." Mable smiles before jotting down an order and passing it back to her son. "I see that Elizabeth took off early today."

"Yeah. She should be back tonight." Jason admits, accepting the cup of coffee, confused by the relieved look in the old woman's eyes.

"She said she'd have breakfast with me, but its okay." Mable shakes her head. "I'm sure she has a lot to think about."

"You can say that." Jason could see that Mable Carrie was holding something back, but he didn't want to push.

"Mornin' Mamma Carrie!" Zander greets the old woman, smiling slightly when she holds up his order. "What do I owe ya?"

"Nothing." Mable shakes her head. "You just talk sense into that girl."

"I'll try." Zander assures, smiling slightly. "She up by Critter Creek?"

"Should be." Mable shakes her head. "Get to it."

"Later, add on." Zander says to Jason before blowing out of the diner the same way he blew in.

Something was definitely going on and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it had to do with Elizabeth. Mable seemed to be relieved that she was coming back that night, making him wonder why she was worried about it in the first place.

Waiting long enough to eat the food that Mable chose for him, Jason pays her, leaving a hefty tip before leaving the diner. He had to think about some stuff, as well, get his head on straight before he sees her again.

Admittedly, things seemed to be going pretty fast, since he was only in her town because his bike broke down, but it felt right to him. The way they talked, the way they are together, it all felt right. The question now being, did it feel right to her, too?

"Hey, girl." Zander greets Elizabeth, finding her just as she's about to set up by Critter Creek.

"Hey." Elizabeth smiles slightly, her mind still reeling from the sketch she had done while she was in her little piece of heaven. "Mamma Carrie send you?"

"Something like that." Zander admits. "I brought food."

"My three favorite words from you." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Come on...I'm just setting up."

"Are you really leaving?" Zander questions, setting up the food. "I mean, would you have told me?"

"Of course I would have told you."

"But not in time to stop you, right?"

"Probably not." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm not that happy with leaving, Zander...its just time."

"Sure." Zander replies plainly. "I got rid of that sister of yours, by the way. That girl almost had me ready to strangle her."

"Yeah...Sarah has that affect on people sometimes."

"Look, I'm not going to talk you out of leaving."

"You're not?"

"No." Zander says seriously. "All I want you to do is ask yourself one question. If Sarah didn't pull this crap out of her ass, would you be leaving town right now? If the answer is yes, then leave. At least its because its what you wanted. But...if the answer is no...don't leave. Because the only way its time for you to leave is if its what you want."

"I'm pretty sure that counts as talking me out of it." Elizabeth counters, accepting the plate from him.

"Nah...just common sense." Zander shrugs, smiling slightly. "You mean a lot to me, Liz. I'd hate it if you let that wench force your hand."

Allowing his words to sink in, Elizabeth decided that it was probably time to really reconsider her decision to leave. If Mamma Carrie doesn't believe its time and Zander doesn't believe it either, maybe it really wasn't time. Because to answer Zander's question, it would be no. She wouldn't be leaving if not for Sarah and that wasn't the right choice to leave.

"Hey." Elizabeth greets Jason when she gets home, finding him in the living room.

"Hey." he replies, rising to his feet. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" she counters, dropping her things to the side before walking over to him.

"Clearing your head." Jason replies. "How did it go?"

"It went well." she admits. "I've figured out some stuff...made a few decisions."

"Can you tell me?"

"Sure." she smiles slightly, gesturing to the couch, sitting down once he does. "I guess I should tell you that I was thinking about leaving after your bike was fixed."

"You were going to leave Charlotte?"

"Yeah." she admits. "Now that Sarah has shown her face, its only a matter of time before the rest of my family make an appearance. Judging me...looking down on me...telling me what a disgrace I am."

"They're idiots."

"Glad you think so." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Anyway, I'm still not sure about leaving or not...I'm gonna think about it so more and decide later."

"What else did you think about?"

"You." she admits, taking a deep breath. "I wasn't sure where this was going...if it was even going anywhere...and I had to think about what I truly wanted."

"And?"

"And...I've realized that I want to see where this goes." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Five minutes or five decades...I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, while I can."

"I know how you feel." Jason admits, taking a deep breath so he can get this out right. "What if you go with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've loved being able to see your town through your eyes." Jason smiles slightly, taking her hands in his. "I'm not asking you to move to my town or anything permanent like that...I just want to show you my town through my eyes and...whatever happens along the way will just be a bonus."

"You want to take me home with you?" Elizabeth looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Into your life...into your world?"

"Like you said...five minutes or five decades...I just want to spend as much time with you as I can, while I can." Jason mimics her words. "I meant what I said...I'd spend every day of my life with you if I could...so, will you go with me?"

"Yeah." she whispers, shaking her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'll go with you."

"Yeah?" he looks at her hopeful, needing to hear her say it again.

"Yeah!" she says with conviction.

Claiming her lips with his, Jason couldn't describe what he felt in that moment, knowing that she'll be going to Port Charles with him. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, bringing her into his world, into his life and - inadvertently - into the lives of those around him, but it felt right. He wants her in his life and he wants to show her his world. Every part of him hoping that she'll decide to stay with him along the way. Afraid of the possibility that she'll walk away from him and disappear into the night, turning into nothing but a memory.


	12. Chapter 12

Suitcase after suitcase, filled with everything important to her, Elizabeth takes a step back to allow the moment to settle in. She's finally leaving Charlotte and it wasn't at all how she expected it to be. Whenever she had imagined packing up her stuff, she never imagined there would be a Jason in the picture. She never could have imagined leaving **for** someone instead of for the hell of it.

This wasn't new to her, though, she's moved around so many times before. She's moved to new places and met new people, it was a part of her life, but somehow she still finds a way to be nervous. She couldn't understand it, but she is. She's - straight to the bone - downright nervous.

A slight smile touches her face when she hears the distinct familiar knock of her best friend. Walking out of her bedroom, Elizabeth pulls open the door to find him standing on the other side with a duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Do I want to know?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously.

"I'm going with you." Zander says simply, walking past her into the house. "I'm gonna be a day behind you, but I'll meet up with you in Port Charles."

"Again...do I want to know?"

"Look, I know the add on is in the mob." Zander says plainly. "You're gonna need a bodyguard, right?"

"I guess." Elizabeth concedes. "But why you?"

"Name someone you would trust to protect you." Zander challenges. "You can't, can you? Any number of guys that he will think to hire, you wouldn't trust. That leaves me."

"Zander..."

"Its nonnegotiable." Zander says seriously. "I'll be a day behind you. Till then, watch your back."

"Is there anyway to talk you out of this?"

"Have we met?" he counters with a slight smirk.

"Okay." she wraps her arms around him, knowing he was just being his protective self. "See you in Port Charles then."

"Count on it." he kisses her cheek before pulling away and walking to the door. "Drive safe."

"We'll see."

"Ha, ha, not funny."

"I thought it was." Elizabeth says to herself as the door closes behind Zander. "Now to load everything into the car."

While she is preparing for the move, Jason is having a - not so great - talk with Cameron Smith. If he had thought the last conversation was lined with threats, this conversation made it look like two best friends talking. He expected it, though, since Pa was in the business. Elizabeth being family, he's bound to make a few more life threats to ensure Jason got the picture.

Of course, the threats did come with a condition, one that Jason wasn't sure he wanted to accept. The old man wanted his son to be Elizabeth's only bodyguard. Jason tried to argue the point, but the man was adamant on it and Jason irritably obliged.

"You done?" Jason looks at the man intently. "Because she's waiting for me and we still have to load her things into the car."

"Yeah, I'm done." Pa replies, folding his arms across his chest. "Expect your bike tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure." Jason replies, walking out of the man's office, hoping to get to Elizabeth's place before she starts loading things into her car.

Walking out of the shop, Jason tries to run back to Elizabeth's house, dodging local after local on the sidewalk. He could tell that a lot of them weren't happy that Elizabeth would be leaving with him, many having said so over the last two days, but he didn't care. She's leaving with him. That's all that mattered.

"All done with Pa?" Elizabeth asks him once she slams the trunk shut, already having loaded everything into the car.

"Yeah." he shakes his head, walking over to her. "I wanted to be back in time to help you load everything."

"Aw...that's cute." Elizabeth pats his cheek softly. "I'm more than capable of loading my own car."

"I didn't say you weren't." Jason counters, taking her hand in his. "You ready?"

"Yeah." she shakes her head. "I already gave my key to Mamma Carrie and she promised to let the cleaning company in once a week."

"Lets get going then." Jason opens her door for her, smiling slightly when she looks at him curiously. "Don't look so surprised."

Like many times before, Elizabeth simply laughs softly before getting into the car and allowing him to shut the door for her. She wanted ask if he was going to buckle her in, as well, but thought better than to push it. Besides, she highly doubts he wouldn't take her up on the gesture.

With the start of the engine, they take off out of town, with Charlotte in their rear-view mirror and Port Charles on the horizon. Glancing back in the side mirror, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a sad at the thought of leaving town. She swore it wasn't forever, but even she knows that the future is unpredictable and anything could happen.

"You sure this was the place he wanted?" Francis looks at his friend curiously. "It doesn't look like a place he'd live."

"All I know is what he told me." Johnny says simply, glancing around the small cottage home. "Which was to buy this place with cash and make sure no one else knew about it."

"Namely Sonny and Carly?" Francis takes a wild guess.

"And Courtney." Johnny adds. "That girl just doesn't know when to quit."

"Blondes." Francis shakes his head, remembering how Carly was with Jason. "Something about Jason just brings the crazy out in them."

"No kidding." Johnny chuckles along with his friend. "Anyway, there's still a few holes in the security and he wants this place ready by the time he gets back."

"Then quit yakking and lets get to work."

Jason could tell that she was nervous, but he also knows that she's done this before and she'll be okay. Stopping at a red light, he reached over to take her hand in his, something he needed almost all the time. Whenever she was close, he felt a need to have her hand in his, to have that connection.

"We're almost there." he tells her, making sure she knew just how close they were to his hometown.

"What's it like there?" Elizabeth asks him, looking at him intently.

"Well, its not like Charlotte, that's for sure." he admits, a little saddened by that. "Its not that big of a town, but its big enough to be like a city."

"Almost like Benford, Chicago." she shakes her head. "What else?"

"They have ships coming in almost every day." he goes on to describe. "The docks is a good place to think, but not usually safe to be alone. At least not at night."

And just like that, she had him talking for the rest of the drive. He tells her about Kelly's, the local diner, how that's where Sonny gave him a hundred dollars when he was just starting out. Elizabeth listens intently as he describes other places around town. Jake's. The Port Charles Hotel. The hospital.

It never seemed to fail, the way she'd look at him when he talk about pretty much anything. Her eyes light up like he's telling her the secret to the fountain of youth, always smiling and asking question after question, wanting to know more. What he didn't know was that she just liked to hear him talk. He could talk about the color of the sky and she'd listen to him all day.

Finally getting into Port Charles, he forced himself to drive slower, allowing her to take in the town. Her eyes went wide, so many emotion shining through, as she takes in the town, a smile on her face the whole time. It was obvious she loved the way the town looked.

"Its beautiful." she whispers, staring out the window as various locals walk in and out of random buildings. The place was aged yet still beautiful.

Getting to the cottage that he told Johnny to purchase, Jason parks the car in the driveway before leaning over and opening her door for her. He knew that if he were to get down, she'd get down and he wouldn't be able to open it for her.

Yes, she was capable of it, didn't mean he didn't want to do it. Its the small things, like pulling out her chair, opening doors for her, rising to his feet whenever she excuses herself, that Jason finds the need to do. He never made the effort before, but it was coming automatically with her.

"Thank you." she smiles slightly, getting down as he does, finally looking at the cabin once she shuts the door. "This is where you live?"

"This is where we'll live." he corrects, walking over to stand beside her. "I wanted a place for us and my penthouse didn't fit the picture."

"You're just too perfect." she says on a hushed tone, leaning over and kissing him softly. "Thank you."

Agreeing that the unloading could wait, they make their way up the pathway to cottage, a little surprised when the door opens up. Jason wanted to smack Johnny for still being there, but he knew that it was short notice and he still had to finish setting up the security measures.

Johnny and Francis were equally surprised to see Elizabeth with Jason. Both felt bad for still being there, but they had wanted to make sure the security was up to par before they left. A small part of them was glad to be there to meet the woman. She was obviously something else if she has him buying a cottage and setting up such strong security.

Introductions are made, even though Jason didn't want anyone knowing about Elizabeth just yet. He wanted to keep her to himself for a while and take her around in the morning. Now, he figures, its as good a time as any since they were there.

"You're Francis and Johnny?" Elizabeth smiles slightly before shaking her head. "From what Jason told me, I had you pictured so differently in my head."

"Jason told you about us?" Johnny blurts out before he could stop himself.

"Yeah." Elizabeth looks over at Jason, smiling fondly before turning her attention to the guys. "Anyway, its nice to put a face to the names...I'd hate to sketch you out of character."

"Elizabeth's an artist." Jason explains when the other two look confused.

"Ah." they both voice at the same time, finally getting it.

"Liz, can you give us a minute?" Jason turns his attention to her. "Take a look around and I'll be right in."

"Okay." she shrugs, walking past the two guards when they step to the side. "It was nice to meet you guys."

"You, too." they reply before she shuts the door.

While Jason spoke to the two guards, making sure that they knew not to tell anyone in town about the cottage or Elizabeth, she's inside admiring the place the way only she could. Walking through the different rooms, she realizes the kitchen was made for a cook and she couldn't wait to try it out.

Moving on to the bathrooms, she notes how well the place seemed to blend together, coming together as one. The bathroom matches the kitchen which blends well with the living room. The bedrooms were something else, as well. Overall, Elizabeth had to admit that she loves the small cottage.

"How do you like the place?" Jason questions when she walks back into the living room.

"Its perfect." she replies, smiling softly as she walks into his waiting arms. "It looks like it could be a part of Charlotte."

"That was the idea." he admits, placing a soft kiss atop her head. "Any thoughts on dinner?"

"I don't know about you, but I kind of wanna stay in tonight." Elizabeth admits carefully. "Explore the town tomorrow."

"You sure you can't read my mind?" he counters, smiling slightly when she pulls away to look at him curiously. "I actually have to check in with a few people, but I won't be long."

"Take your time." she shakes her head. "I'll just take a bath and get started on dinner."

"You want me to grab one of your luggage before I head out?"

"The big green one." she concedes. "It has most of my house clothes in it."

"Okay." he chuckles, never really knowing anyone who had house clothes. "I shouldn't be too long."

"I know."

While she's in the shower, Jason drops the luggage in the room she decided was going to be theirs, smiling slightly when he glances at the door to the bathroom. This was going to be interesting, staying in the same bedroom, something they didn't do in Charlotte.

Admittedly, he wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't necessary. His first stop would be his sister, who is currently at Kelly's, before he makes his way to Sonny. Normally he'd check in with his boss first, but knowing Carly, he'd rather see his sister first and then blow off Carly after his talk with Sonny.

"Jason!" Emily exclaims, rushing into his waiting arms once she sees him. "I'm so glad you're home. How was it? Where did you go?"

"I didn't get that far." Jason admits, pulling away from his sister. "My bike broke down in Rochester and I had to stay there while it was being fixed."

"It broke down, huh?" Emily looked at him skeptically. "Does that witch have anything to do with it?"

"What do you think?" he counters simply. "I just wanted to let you know that I was back in town before I went to check in with Sonny."

"Can't you put them off until tomorrow?" Emily counters. "I'm sure you'll need all your energy to deal with Carly."

"Actually..." Jason mulled it over, wondering if this was a good time. "Can you wait for a minute? I just need to make a call."

"Sure." she shrugs, watching as he steps outside.

Walking outside, Jason calls Elizabeth, hoping she'd agree to what he wanted to do. He really wanted to keep her to himself today, but another thought popped into his head that made him want to do this more than anything else.

"You want me to meet your sister?" Elizabeth questions confusedly, wrapping the towel around her hair. "Tonight?"

"Yeah." he says softly. "I really want her to meet you."

"Um...okay." she shakes her head. "I'm just getting started on dinner...do you think she'll like Fettuccine Alfredo?"

"I'm sure she'll love it." he replies with conviction. "She's easy to get along with. Trust me."

"Okay." she smiles at the tone in his voice, it was obvious that he's excited about this. "Fettuccine Alfredo for three it is, then."

"Thank you."

Ending the call, Jason walks back into the diner, hoping that this goes as well as he hopes. Elizabeth had mentioned that she always wanted more friends around her age, but it never really worked out. Knowing his sister the way he does, he hopes that they can forge a friendship somehow.

"Got any plans for dinner?" Jason asks his sister once he's standing in front of her again.

"Depends on what that smile is about." Emily counters, truly curious now.

"There's someone I want you to meet."


	13. Chapter 13

Nervous to the bone, Elizabeth forces herself to make dinner, not at all sure how this whole meeting the sister was going to go. Yes, she has met a lot of people over the years and it wasn't that hard, but this was very different. She's not just meeting a random stranger, she's meeting Jason's sister. His family. Oh, boy.

Putting the finishing touches on the Fettuccine Alfredo, she tries to stay calm, she's not going to die. She's simply meeting one of the most important people in Jason's life. No pressure. Sitting down at the counter, Elizabeth rests her elbow atop of it, combing her fingers into her hair. Who was she kidding? There's a truck load of pressure in that cottage.

"Elizabeth?" she hears Jason's voice from the front door. "We're here."

"Great." she says to herself before rising to her feet and fixing herself up. "In the kitchen! I'll be right out!"

Watching her brother, Emily took note of the soft smile that touches his lips at the sound of her voice. She's pretty sure that this Elizabeth is Sarah's sister Elizabeth, but she won't say anything. It wasn't her place, after all. Not when Elizabeth Webber put a smile on her brother's face and made him that happy.

"Here goes nothing." Elizabeth whispers to herself, looking down at her outfit to make sure she looked decent, running her fingers through her hair to make it presentable. "Okay."

Walking out into the living room, Elizabeth kept her smile in place, masking the slight shock when she saw exactly who Jason's sister is. Sure, how many Emily Quartermaines could there be in the world, but she had hoped. Yes, she's never met her in person, but she's seen pictures. Pictures that consisted of Elizabeth's dear sister, Sarah.

"Hi." Elizabeth holds out her hand. "You must be Emily."

"That's me." Emily smiles slightly, shaking her hand. "Elizabeth, right?"

"Right." Elizabeth shakes her head, dropping her hand to her side. "Jason...could you do me a favor and get the wine from the top shelf? I tried to reach it, but I'm too short."

"Sure." he replies, kissing her cheek before walking off to the kitchen.

"So, tell me, Emily..." Elizabeth gestures for them to sit at the table. "How close are you and my sister?"

"Your sister?" Emily counters innocently.

"Sarah." she says plainly, looking at her intently. "I've seen pictures of the two of you together. According to her, you're the best of friends."

"I wouldn't say the best of friends." Emily concedes. "But yes...we are friends."

"Good to know." Elizabeth shakes her head, smiling softly when Jason walks out with the wine.

"White or Red?" Jason asks her curiously, holding up both bottles.

"Both." Elizabeth takes them both before kissing him softly. "Give me a few minutes and we can have dinner, okay?"

"Need help?" Emily asks curiously.

"No, thanks." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Spend time with Jason...I'm sure you missed your brother while he was away."

Jason watches the exchange curiously before gesturing for his sister to have a seat. The only time that Jason had ever seen that look in her eyes, Elizabeth had told him about her sister and that wasn't exactly a happy topic. Which had him asking his sister about whether or not she knew Sarah Webber.

"You know I do." Emily counters with a slight smile. "In case you've forgotten, I introduced the two of you when you were buying a book on how to build a house."

"Right...the blonde." Jason remembers now. "That's weird...I never would have put that together."

"I know what you mean...they're so different." Emily agrees, glancing at the door to the kitchen. "She's pretty much everything Sarah said she'd be."

"And what is that exactly?" Jason's protective mode kicking in.

"Relax." Emily laughs softly. "She just said that they were polar opposites and I can see it."

"And?" he counters with a raised eyebrow.

"And nothing." Emily shakes her head. "Look, obviously you care about her a great deal...I'm not judging or anything. I don't know her well enough to come to any conclusion."

"Good." Jason replies simply. "Get to know her then."

"Oh, I plan to." Emily assures with a slight smirk. "Anyone that can get you to smile that much...suffice to say that she's become my favorite person."

Listening to the two of them talking, Elizabeth felt a slight pain in her heart, knowing that she'd never have that kind of relationship with her own brother or sister. Shaking her head, she walks out of the kitchen with the platter of Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Here, let me get that." Jason rises to his feet, walking over to her to take it from her hands. "Food smells great."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiles slightly, staring into his eyes for a moment. "I'll be right back."

"Make it fast." Jason smirks before walking back over to his sister at the table.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth walks back into the kitchen to grab the wine that she has put on ice and a few glasses. More than anything, she wants this dinner to go well, for Jason's sake, if nothing else. He seemed really excited to have her meet his sister and she wants it to go the way he wants it to.

Dinner starts and polite conversation ensues between both women. Jason and Elizabeth fill Emily in on what happened and the time he spent in Charlotte. They don't give specifics on their time together, but Emily could tell that the two of them had created a deep bond. Apparently, one deep enough that Jason has bought a cottage and giving up his penthouse at Harbor View Towers.

"You're an artist?" Emily looks at her curiously. "Can I see some of your pieces?"

Glancing at Jason, she takes a deep breath, she wasn't sure about bringing out any of her artwork. Receiving a nod of encouragement from him, Elizabeth says sure and rises to her feet to retrieve one of her sketch books. No sense in being shy about her art when she's sold more than a few pieces. Even donated a couple paintings to a new gallery in Delaware.

"Here." Elizabeth hands her the sketch book. "This one has a few sketches that are still rough so...yeah."

Retaking her seat, Elizabeth smiles slightly when Jason slips his hand into hers. In that moment, she couldn't help but hope that he couldn't tell how nervous she was and that her hands weren't sweating too badly. Turning her attention away from Jason, she watches Emily's reactions to her sketches.

"Wow...these are incredibly detailed. Each of them present such an intense emotion." Emily comments, flipping through the sketch book, taking a decent amount of time on each. "I haven't seen this kind of art in such a long time...you're really gifted."

"You don't have to say that." Elizabeth takes the sketch book back with Emily hands it over.

"I never just say anything." Emily assures. "You'll soon find out that I'm rather blunt. I never say anything I don't mean."

"Okay...then thank you." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I've done a few sketches of Jason if you want to see them."

"I'd love that." Emily shakes her head.

"They're in the bedroom." Elizabeth says as she rises to her feet. "Come on. Its faster if you just go with me."

"Okay."

Leaning back, Jason kisses her softly before watching the two of them walk off into the bedroom, a slight smile on his face the whole time. After finding out that Emily and Sarah are friends, Jason knew it wasn't going to be easy for the two of them, but he's sure that they'll get there.

"You really care about each other, don't you?" Emily comments when she sees the sketches of Jason. "The emotion is so raw in your artwork."

"Yeah...I really care about him and he says he cares about me."

"If he says it, he means it." Emily assures her. "You really have an eye for detail...these are beautiful. I've never seen my brother like this before."

After showing her a few more sketches, Elizabeth and Emily returned to the table, where Jason was waiting patiently for them. Finishing off their dinner, Emily said her goodbyes before leaving the two of them to it. Elizabeth even agreed to have lunch with her the next day. Something that made Jason very pleased.

"Thank you." Elizabeth says, wrapping her arms around him, staring into his eyes. "She seems like a good person."

"She really is." Jason assures, kissing her softly. "Now that dinner's over...how about some dessert?"

"Sounds good." Elizabeth kisses him deeply before pulling away with a slight smirk. "So...ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds perfect." he agrees, taking her hand in his. "And maybe a movie to go with it."

"A movie?" she looks at him curiously. "You actually want to watch a movie with me? You said movies give you a headache."

"I won't be watching the movie." he says simply. "I'll be watching you."

"Well, since you put it that way..." she laughs softly. "Lets go get that ice-cream."


	14. Chapter 14

After spending the morning walking around town, getting a feel for the place that she would be calling home for a while, Elizabeth had to admit that she truly loved it. The entire feeling about the town was just too perfect, not like Charlotte perfect, but perfect in its own right. The locals aren't as open as she's used to, but some have granted her a warm greeting and a nice smile when she smiles at them.

Jason has sent her random texts through the day, making her smile with each one because he's supposed to be this tough mobster yet he's being all romantic and she's the only one that gets to see it. Sending him a quick text back, she walks to the place that Jason had pointed out as the diner she'd be having lunch with Emily at.

For a moment her mind brought her back to Mamma Carrie's diner, but Elizabeth quickly shook the image away because she wasn't in Charlotte anymore. Even though the woman that owns the place looked a lot like Mamma Carrie and she even sounded like her too. It was so crazy that she had to wonder if all diner owners had that look about them.

"Hey, you made it!" Emily greets her, rising to her feet as Elizabeth shrugs out of her coat.

"Am I late?" Elizabeth checks her watch as she sits down at the table. "I was so sure that I got this thing working the right way..."

"No, you're not late." Emily chuckles softly, shaking her head. "This is the usual hangout...not much else to do with the weather getting colder."

"There's always ice skating...or nature walks." Elizabeth points out, finding the idea very tempting. "There's a lot of things that colder weather inhabits that warmer weather doesn't."

"And that would be the artist's way of looking at things." Emily smiles slightly, seeing that her brother has finally chosen right. "Not all of us can see things that way."

"You could if you tried." Elizabeth counters, shrugging as she takes the menu. "So, what's good?"

"Almost everything." Emily assures, waving over the waitress. "Can I get my usual, Georgie?"

"Sure thing, Emily." Georgie, the waitress, smiles brightly as she jots down the order. "Oh, hi, I'm Georgie Jones! What can I get you?"

"I actually have no idea." Elizabeth shakes her head, setting the menu to the side. "What would you recommend?"

"Well...my favorite is Ruby's chilli." Georgie admits, shaking her head. "Its won more than its fair share of cooking awards..."

"Sounds perfect." Elizabeth says simply, smiling brightly when the girl's smile grew wider - not that Elizabeth thought it was possible. "And my name's Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you!" Georgie exclaims, taking the menus from the table. "One usual and one Ruby's chilli coming up...any choices on drinks?"

"Sweet Tea." Emily says before pulling out her cellphone.

"Um...water's fine." Elizabeth decides after much thought. "Thank you, Georgie."

"My pleasure." Georgie assures before walking off to put in their orders.

Across town, in one of his many warehouses, Jason secures his cellphone in his pocket before returning to the job at hand. He was more than thankful that Sonny sent him straight to the warehouse when he went to check in. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but he was glad that Sonny sent him away before Carly came down for breakfast. He still wanted some time before he had to deal with her million questions and overly loving friendship.

"The products are complete and headed off to the loading docks." Francis informs him, pushing Johnny forward. "O'Brien has something to tell you."

"Spit it out." Jason snaps when Johnny just stands there like a scared little kid.

"Mrs. C kinda knows that you're moving out of your penthouse." Johnny concedes carefully, inching his way back. "She saw the guys moving your stuff and...well, she's sorta really pissed off that no one told her anything...and she's really searching for you now."

"I told you to be discrete!" Jason practically shouts before running a hand down his face. "Just go."

"I didn't..." Johnny tried to defend himself.

"GO!" Jason snaps, turning away from the pair to walk back to the office. Its only a matter of time before Carly tracks him down and then he'll never hear the end of it.

Shutting the door behind him, Jason decides to work on the warehouse logs, making sure everything was up to date and that nothing needing fixing or replacing. As big as most of their warehouses are, there always seemed to be something wrong with one or more of their machines. Either they break down or they needed parts to be replaced. Which, in case it wasn't obvious, came with his job description.

"Aw, looks like little Emily Quartermaine does know how to make friends."

"Leave us alone, Carly." Emily groans, seriously tired of dealing with the worst mistake of her brother's life.

"I would, but I need to find your brother. He moved out of his penthouse and I need to know why." Carly says firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I know that he doesn't do anything without telling you. So where is he?"

"Why?" Emily counters, rising to her feet. "Did the tracking device you planted on his jacket break?"

"Just tell me where he is." Carly states. "Your yammering is giving me a headache."

"Okay." Elizabeth stands up, having enough of this pointless argument. "You wanna know where Jason is? I'll tell you."

"Elizabeth!" Emily looks at her in shock. "Don't tell her anything."

"You know where Jason is?" Carly steps in front of her. "Now, why would you know that?"

"Why does it matter how I know?" Elizabeth counters, looking at her plainly. "Shouldn't it only matter that I'm going to tell you?"

"Fine." Carly groans. "Where is he?"

"He has gone apartment shopping near Courtland street." Elizabeth concedes, retaking her seat as the food arrives. "You might want to hurry. I doubt he'll be there for long."

Without another word, or insult, Carly was out the door and out of their hair. Emily was more than surprised that Elizabeth had outright lied to Carly, but she was also impressed in the same sense. Elizabeth, on the other hand, knew exactly who Carly was and just couldn't resist yanking her chain a little.

"Okay, first of all, how do you know about Courtland street?" Emily questions, taking her seat after they thanked Georgie for the food and drinks. "And, secondly, nice job with Carly."

"I spent a lot of time walking around town this morning." Elizabeth shrugs, laying a napkin across her lap. "Figured she wouldn't leave until she got some kind of idea on where to find him."

"You do know who she is, right?" Emily questions, wondering if she knows exactly what she just did. "She's one of Jason's best friends."

"Jason told me all about her and her husband." Elizabeth assures her, smiling slightly when she feels the slight vibration in her pocket.

"Jason?" Emily guesses when Elizabeth pulls out her cellphone.

Zander: ~* Heading to Port Charles now. C u tomorrow. *~

"No...a friend." Elizabeth shakes her head, sending back a text before putting her cellphone away. "Food looks great. Lets eat."

After a long day at the warehouse, Jason couldn't wait to get back to the cottage, back to Elizabeth. It was harder than he had initially thought, returning to his enforcer mode after having spent so much time with Elizabeth. It was like a totally different part of himself was starting to emerge with her and it just completely clashed with his usual self.

"Elizabeth?" he calls out into the house, shutting the front door before tossing his keys in the bowl.

"Kitchen!" she calls out, causing a smile to grace his lips. "Stay there. I'll be right out."

Waiting patiently for her to come out of the kitchen, Jason wondered what she could possibly be up to now. With Elizabeth, anyone's guess would be as good as his, she was just too unpredictable. After a long moment, Elizabeth walks out to greet him, kissing him softly before taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom. The look on his face had her laughing softly, but she didn't comment on the thought running through his head.

"You hung my painting." Jason was more than surprised when he walked into the room and spotted the painting she did of him at Cape Cod.

"I know you said you'd hang it up, but I couldn't resist." Elizabeth wraps her arms around him. "I figured that this would be the best place for it."

"I love it." he concedes, leaning down and kissing her softly. "Thank you for hanging it up."

"I'm working on another piece for the living room, but you can't see it until its done."

"Of course not." Jason chuckles, shaking his head. "How was lunch with Em?"

"It was fine." she shrugs. "Kinda sent your best friend, Carly, on a wild goose chase."

"Wild goose chase for what?"

"You." Elizabeth smirks. "I told her you were apartment shopping down near Courtland street."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jason counters, kissing her lips before leading her out of the bedroom. Too many thoughts start to pop up when they're in there. "So...what are we having for dinner?"

"Whatever you want." Elizabeth shrugs, allowing him to walk them towards the kitchen. "I get to choose dessert tonight."

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Life's just hectic right now...so much has been going on, but I won't dump it on you all.**  
**I wanted to put a couple chapters together for you while I had some downtime. I'll do my best to update as much as I can, but it won't be often.**  
**I'm still a Liason fan, I'll never give up on them, but my life's just beyond crazy right now. I hope you're all doing great...take care.**

**- ROCkER**


	15. Chapter 15

Sitting up at her laptop, typing away, Elizabeth wonders how long Port Charles will agree with her. Till this day, she still has no clue why Charlotte had appealed to her so much and there's no telling how long Port Charles will hold her interest. A day. A week. A month...possibly the rest of her life?

Glancing over at Jason, a small smile touches her lips, remembering exactly why she was in Port Charles to begin with. Jason. No matter how long she stares at him, no matter how long they talk, she has yet to even come close to getting enough of him. Every word that comes out of his mouth, every gesture he makes, Jason makes her fall for him harder and faster than she ever thought possible.

The sound of her phone buzzing breaks through the silence, causing her to snatch it up before the buzzing woke Jason. Strange how loud a cell phone's vibration can be when the world around the item is so silent. Smiling slightly, she shakes her head. Just Zander letting her know he was a few hours out.

"Good to know." she types back, laughing softly before waiting for a reply. "What?"

Covering her mouth, glancing at a still sleeping Jason, she breathes a sigh of relief before typing back to Zander. How dare he say that she's a loner in the small town? Okay...maybe it wasn't such a far stretch, but still. Telling him to concentrate on getting to town, she shuts off her cell phone and plugs it in. She's had enough of Zander's sense of humor for one night.

_"I'm glad you decided to come with me." Jason whispers in her ear as they sit with their arms around each other on the couch. "I had my doubts about asking you..."_

_"I had my doubts about agreeing." she admits, nestling into his chest. "But...I'm glad I decided to come, too."_

_"Where do you think you'd be if you said no?" he finds himself asking her, needing to know for some reason._

_"Not sure." she shrugs her shoulders, trying to think of the most honest reply. "I would think that I'd be halfway to the Canadian or Mexican border...maybe even on a flight to Madagascar."_

_"Madagascar, huh?"_

_"Why not?" she laughs softly, stroking his hands with her thumbs. "There are a few places I'd love to paint there. I have just about enough to get me there."_

_"Still thinking about leaving?"_

_"Is that what your question is about?" she counters, turning around to face him. "You're worried I'm just gonna disappear into the wind? Leave no trace of ever being in your life...of ever really existing in your world?"_

_"The thought has crossed my mind."_

_"You're not the only one." Elizabeth whispers, leaning in to touch her lips to his, both their eyes sliding shut for a brief moment. "I fear the day will come that you'll realize I'm not all you think I am...and then you'll be gone."_

_"That won't happen."_

_"You don't know that." she says simply. "Being with you, Jason...its the closest I've ever come to feeling like I belong. Like I've found my home. If one of us is going to walk away, trust me, it'll be you."_

_"Before you, my life centered around my job, my friends, and random girls at Jake's." he sadly admits. "And that was okay because I never knew it could be any different. Not for someone like me."_

_"If not for you then who?" she counters, smiling slightly._

_"I'm being serious." he says in a hushed tone, staring into her eyes. "The doctors told me that I was incapable of love...that I lost it to my brain damage. They said I couldn't learn to love because that part of my brain was gone and you can't regrow brain cells."_

_"Those doctors are idiots."_

_"I believed them for a while...until I met you." he smiled slightly. "You bring out parts of me that I didn't know existed. You make me think of stuff I never even cared to think of before...my life, my dreams, my future...you give me so much without expecting anything in return. Which makes me want to give you the world, that much more. Trust me when I say this, Elizabeth...I'm not going anywhere."_

Shutting her laptop, she pushes it to the side, lifting Jason's arm to retake the position that she had just been in before her over active mind had her logging into her laptop. She didn't think they had anymore next levels to reach just yet, but even she knows that she and Jason reached another level tonight. The more time she spends with him, Elizabeth is certain that she's not going to ever want to leave. And that's starting to look less and less frightening by the day.

"Keep it down." Elizabeth yanks Zander into the cabin. "Jason's still sleeping."

"And they say I'm a late riser."

"Remind me, again, why I agreed to this." she counters, shutting the front door. "You could've stopped at an outer town to crash for the night."

"Then I wouldn't be here to take a look around before the rest of the town woke up." Zander defends, following her into the kitchen for coffee. "The place ain't half that bad."

"Glad you're taking a liking to it." she concedes, sitting down with her cup of tea. "Its not Charlotte, but its been good to me, so far."

"And I'm here to make sure it stays that way." Zander downs the remaining of his coffee. "For however long you stay infatuated with the add on, that is."

"Shut up. You know what..." she shakes her head, pulling him up from the chair. "Port Charles is a big enough town...why don't you do some more sight seeing, huh?"

"No need to get so defensive."

"Goodbye, Zander."

"Fine, I'm going." he concedes, following her back out into the living room. "But don't leave without calling me."

"Yes, father." she smirks slightly, pulling open the door. "Now get out."

"Sheesh...I'm going." Zander leans in to kiss her cheek. "In all seriousness, though, call me."

"I will."

"Good." he looks at her for a long moment before adding, "If he makes you as happy as you seem...I'm glad your paths crossed. You're the closest thing to a sister I've got, so...you know."

"I love you, too, Zander." she assures, knowing that's what he was trying to say. "I'll call you later."

"Kay."

Walking aimlessly around town, getting a feeling for every street corner and building he passes, Zander realizes just how hard its gonna be to actually guard her in this place. Shaking his head at the challenge that lays ahead for him, Zander spots a small diner that looked to be open. No sense on going around on an empty stomach.

"Whoa, excuse me." a beautiful girl looks at him with such deep intense eyes. "I didn't see you."

"Its okay." Zander shakes his head. "My fault, really."

"As much as I'd love to agree with that, it really was my fault." she shakes her head. "Why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Why don't I buy you a cup of coffee and we can call this even?" he counters, holding out his hand. "I'm Zander."

"Emily." she replies in a soft tone, smiling slightly when he holds open the door for her. "And here I thought chivalry was dead."

"You just haven't met the right people." he smirks slightly, gesturing for her to go in. "Shall we?"

"Definitely."


	16. Chapter 16

Staring at the beautiful woman across from him, Zander tried to remember a time when he met someone who captivated his attention so immensely, but only comes up with one instance. Elizabeth. Before her and since her, he has yet to meet someone who drew him in so easily, so completely.

It didn't matter that she was talking about pretty much nothing, all that mattered was that she was sitting there talking to him. A complete stranger. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if she did this often. Sitting down for more than an hour, talking to complete strangers with that beautifully captivating smile of hers.

"I'm sorry." he apologizes, reaching for his cellphone, smiling slightly. "I have to get this."

"Your girlfriend?" she questions, causing him to laugh softly at the implication.

"No such luck." he shakes his head, rising to his feet. "But it is a girl that's my friend."

"Well, then, she's one lucky girl."

"You're gonna have to tell her that one day." he smirks, walking off to the side to answer his phone. "Yeah?"

"Jason wants to talk to you before he leaves." her voice replies over the line. "Then you and I are gonna hit up the local art supply store."

"I'm on my way." he says without hesitation. "Give me ten minutes."

"You got it." she says simply. "Find anything else you like about the town yet?"

"Yeah...I did." he says softly. "I'll be there soon."

"Kay."

Ending the call, he takes a deep breath before walking back over to the table. He didn't want to walk away now, but Emily wasn't why he came to that town. Elizabeth is. Which meant that he had to put this encounter aside and do the job he came there to do and that's to protect his best friend.

"Duty calls." he says apologetically, standing by the table. "But maybe we can pick this up again some other time?"

"Sure." she smiles slightly, taking his cellphone to input her number in it. "If your friend is anything like my brother's friend, I totally get it."

"I'm sure you do." he smiles slightly, slipping his cellphone into his pocket. "See you soon, Emily."

"I hope so." she admits, watching him leave before slumping back against her chair. Honestly sad to see him go.

Looking in on her for a moment longer, he makes his way back to where he was that morning, the love birds' nest. Taking a moment to himself, he takes a deep breath before walking into the house, dawning the look of a true guard, needing to be taken seriously by all, especially Jason.

"He'll be right out." Elizabeth tells him after she lets him in. "What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"You look...weird." she tilts her head to the side, eyeing him intently. "Tell me you weren't at a strip club."

"Now its your turn to shut up." Zander shakes his head. "I wasn't at a strip club."

"Then you must have met someone." she shrugs. "Only a girl can put that stupid weird look on your face."

"Can you drop it?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" she counters. "I will figure it out, you know that."

"Yeah." he laughs softly, shaking his head. "I don't doubt that."

Emily's sitting with her two best friends, all the while thinking of the man that has suddenly dropped into her life. Normally she wouldn't be on guard when it came to guys like him, the proverbial complete package. It was just too much to believe in, but she couldn't help but let herself hope.

"Earth to Emily." Lucky waves his hand in front of her face. "You alive in there?"

"Huh...oh, yeah." Emily shakes her head. "Sorry about that. I guess I was just lost in a world of my own."

"Who is he?" Nikolas questions teasingly.

"Wha...no one." Emily scoffs, looking at them seriously. "Why do you think there's a he?"

"Oh, come on!" Lucky laughs. "We've known you long enough to know what you look like when you've got a crush."

"So, dish." Nikolas smirks, folding his arms across his chest. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You two are worse than a couple girls." Emily counters, shaking her head. "There's no guy, so, drop it."

"There is a guy, right?" Lucky asks his brother after Emily gets up to talk to the waitress.

"Oh, yeah." Nikolas shakes his head. "There's definitely a guy."

Zander stares at Jason while he lays down the ground rules. Obviously he expected to have this conversation, he'd think Jason was stupid if he didn't have this conversation from the jump, so he wasn't at all surprised to be sitting through it now.

"If not for you father, you wouldn't be anywhere near her security detail." Jason states firmly. "If anything happens to her, I don't care how small, the deals off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Zander steps up to him. "As long as you get that I'm not afraid to kill you if you end up hurting her."

With a shake of his head, Jason walks away from Zander and out into the living room to Elizabeth. Knowing what kind of goodbye would be going down, Zander opted to wait in the kitchen until he heard the door open and shut.

"You gonna be okay?" Jason asks her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah." she assures him, stroking his nape with her finger tips. "What about you?"

"I'll survive." he smirks, leaning in to kiss her softly. "See you for dinner."

"Can't wait." she takes a deep breath. "Be safe."

"Always."

Kissing once more, Elizabeth watches as Jason gathers his things before walking out of the house, leaving her wishing that they could just spend the day by themselves in their cabin. Taking a deep breath, she gives Zander the all clear and smiles slightly when he walks out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." she says softly, smiling slightly.

"No problem." he assures, handing Elizabeth her coat. "Ready to blow out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Lets get going then."

"Seriously, though, Zander...thanks." she takes his hand into hers. "I'm really glad you decided to come here with me."

"No place I'd rather be." he assures, leaning over to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "No place in the world."


End file.
